Will of a Warrior
by Commandant DragonWolf
Summary: The Hunger Games, through Cato's view. Will the girl on Fire be able to beat him now? Will be a bit changed up, and name idea's for the story are welcome.
1. Tribute Parade

**Greetings readers, new and old alike. I am back! I want to apologize for the long break. I had a bad case of writers block, and life hasn't been so easy recently either. But I'm back now, and with a new story! This is Cato's view point of the Hunger Games, though other POV's may be used. I'll have to think it over. I just had to do this after seeing the movie, and positively falling head over heels for Cato in it. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still highly Katniss/Peeta. But it cant hurt to change up a bit. Anyways, enough rambling. I hope you all enjoy the story to come, and please do me the honor of reviewing afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but merely worship the women who did and wish Cato didn't die at the end of the first book.**

* * *

><p>It's finally hear. The years of painstaking training, the waiting for this day. Finally it's hear. The Hunger Games. Of course I couldn't help but volunteer myself right away. I've been trained for this, I'm not going to wuss out. But then, that girl, of course she had to be picked too. She's not very big, well not compared to me. I mean, I am Cato. But I've seen her use a knife before. I'm not going to be able to let my guard down, not with her. Even if we are Careers from the same district.<p>

I grumbled out of boredom as I sat in our Justice Building. Of course, everyone already came and said their goodbyes and congrats to me. Not goodbye for long. I'm gonna win the games and be back in time to have fun with my prizes, which will probably be even more of the girls here throwing themselves at me.

Not like I care anyways, the same thing will probably happen in the Capitol, just those people are trained to scream and cheer as they watch us every day, no matter what we're doing.

Then again, I'm the one with a sadistic view on life, aren't I?

I looked up as the door opened and the Peacekeepers came in to take me to the train. I didn't let them touch me, just walked between the two that were next to me until I was at the train with Clove beside me. "Let's get a move on you two." Brutus said as he and Enobaria walked past us and onto the train. I walked in first after them, letting Clove follow up the rear.

"We already know you two are trained and ready. So there's not much to prep you on now is there?" Enobaria questioned as I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest as I sat down and the train sped off, on it's way to the Capitol and my victory.

"Not exactly. You have anything you need to know Clove?" I questioned as I turned my bored stare to her, surprised slightly when she didn't shrink back slightly like most people do when I lay eyes on them. Then again, she could cut me up if she had her little knifes at hand. But she doesn't have her knifes yet now does she.

"Nope, nothing I don't already know." Clove said as she returned a slight glare to me. Like that will scare me. She's probably just mad because I'm the one viewed as the brave hero, and she's just another tribute, Career or not. Who cares.

Enobaria and Brutus look between us briefly before walking into another cabin. "So, what's your plan?" I ask as I lean back in my seat, stretching out slightly as I kept my bored expression.

"The same as yours probably Cato. Win the games." Clove said as I chuckled deeply, looking up since my eyes had been on the ground. Our eyes locked on one another from across the table that was in front of us.

"Not if I win first. You and I both know that I'm the more likely to win Clove." I said as I gave her a crooked half grin that sends people either running, or girls gunning for the zipper of my pants.

"Maybe Cato, we'll see when we get into the arena." Clove said as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"That is mahogany wood. Do not put your feet up on it." Our escort screeched as she entered the room. I glared at her angrily for the out burst before she shrunk back out of the room, not saying another wood.

"Dumb bitch." I grumbled as I rubbed a knuckle into my temple. What's her name again? Ah who gives a damn. She'll get no glory with me when I win.

It took a while, well not really long, before we pulled into the Capitol. God damn, didn't know there would be such a big welcoming committee for me. "You ready or not?" Clove questioned as she broke my train of though, since I had been staring out the window. I rolled my eyes back towards her, giving her another bored, but annoyed, look.

"What do you think?" I questioned back as I stood up to leave this train. Of course, the moment I walk out of the train the crowd around goes wild. I ignored them and kept walking, being escorted to my stylist already probably.

I grimaced as I was pulled into a small room and forced to strip down. Not like I have anything to hide, obviously, but I don't like the way these people just look at my body like I'm something to mold and change to their will.

"Honey just hold still." One of the stylists with bright light pink hair said in a nasally voice as she tried to spike my hair again after they ruined the way I already had it.

"Then stop pulling at it." I growled at her as she shrunk back slightly, before continuing at a slower pace.

"Alright are you ready?" Another, this time male, stylist asked me as he came back in with what looked like hot wax.

"I hope you don't think you're going to use that on me." I snarled at him as he shrunk a little as well before standing beside me.

"It's just to remove a bit of hair, not all of it." The orange haired man said as I moved to get up, only to feel a tug on my head from the other stylist.

"Honey if you keep moving I'll never get it right in time for tonight's tribute parade." The women said as I tried to swat at her hand but stopped when two peacekeepers appeared in the door. I glared at them before settling back down onto the seat, growling when what's-her-name pulled at my hair again.

"One more time and I'll..." I stopped short with a grunt as the orange haired guy put wax in a place guys don't need it. "That doesn't need to be waxed!" I snapped quickly as he shrunk away a bit.

"Melibea will be here any minute. Hurry up Teagan." The pink haired women growled as I felt my anger spike once a thin strip was down on the wax.

"Just hold still and this won't hurt a bit." Teagan said as I moved to stop him quickly, but he pulled the strip.

"That's it!" I barked as I moved to strangle the man, but the Peacekeepers moved in quickly, forcing me back down to the chair.

"I'll strangle you before I even get into the games." I growled angrily at Teagan before he ran away, hopefully to never come back.

"Keep him in line Rubius." Teagan called back before he was completely gone. Of course she'd have a dumb ass name as well. She finished my hair and another body wash down before leaving me to wait for Melibea.

"Alright sweety, I hope you're ready. I'm Melibea." A voice spoke up as I turned to look at the door, only to see a plump, orange skinned women with bright white and blue hair. Looks like she fell into a fucking vat of candy from those colors. I noticed her eyes racking over my body and ignored the way she stared at me like some delicious treat.

"Are you gonna dress me up for the parade or not?" I questioned flat out as she looked up from between my legs and at my eyes.

"Of course darling." Melibea crooned in that annoying Capitol accent. She then began getting my costume ready and getting me into it, which was a really tight Roman Gladiator costume that showed off my muscles. Once I was dressed, and got away from Melibea's annoying stare, I was lead to the chariot we would ride out on.

"How was your stylist?" Clove asked me in a smart-mouth tone as she stood next to me.

"She liked what she saw obviously." I said as I tugged at the cape on by back, staying standing on the chariot.

"What your puny..." I cut her short before she could finish her sentence.

"Why do I have the feeling that you probably already tried to hop on your stylist?" I questioned with a bored look as Clove glared hatefully at me. We've never really been good friends. I see her often around District 2, normally only in training school, and she's obviously still not happy that I am the hero volunteer of 2, and she was merely chosen.

"Hey!" I turned as a bright haired, bright eyed blond hurried over to us in a very appealing, and very revealing, gold dress. She just seemed to smile more as I raked my eyes over her body. I noticed Clove just give her normal glare at her, probably just jealous. "I'm Glimmer, and this is Marvel." Glimmer greeted as she indicated the scrawny guy on District 1's chariot. "So I noticed you two are perfect careers. We were wondering..." I cut her off by holding up my hand.

"If we'd join you in an alliance once in the games?" I finished for her as her smile brightened and my eyes went back to exploring.

"Yeah exactly." Glimmer said with a flash as she flipped her hair, turning to Clove now. "So you're both into the idea then of teaming up?" Glimmer asked, looking more towards Clove now then me.

"I guess." Clove said carefully as I gave Glimmer another once over before turning to look at the other tributes entering the area.

"That's great. I'll go tell Marvel. See you guys after the parade." Glimmer said before practically skipping away. Ugh. Hot body, but damn the perky attitude's always a turn off.

"Stop staring so hard, you'll go blind before we even start training." Clove said as I glared at her, bored again before noticing the last tributes walk in from District 12. Of course they're the last ones here. They better not lose their clothing or anything. Though it's better than them naked and covered in coal dust.

"You're just jealous because you cant have a body to show off to the world." I grumbled to Clove as she tried to swat at me, but I blocked her.

"You're a dick Cato." Clove growled as I rolled my eyes at her attempt of name calling.

I didn't waste my time responding, just examined my future prey, skimming over all of them until I finally came down to 12. My eyes lingered on the girl. I saw her reaping earlier when my stylists had the replays on while working. So, 12 finally had a volunteer. Still wont stand a match.

"Are you two ready?" Brutus questioned us as he and Enobaria stood behind us, our stylists behind them.

"Aren't we supposed to be?" Clove questioned him back, receiving a glare from him, as I just ignored and kept my eyes straight, ready as the parade begun.

District 1 went first, as usual, and made a big show as the crowd went wild, probably about Glimmer's basically naked body. Then we went. I kept my cool demeanor, as usual, giving a few waves and smiles to keep the crowd happy and make them go wild, which as usual they did on queue.

The other districts came out quickly, not gathering as much attention. But it was once 12 came out that the crowd went wild. I wanted to turn to look back, but caught their image on the screen above the area. They're on fire? Since when does crappy little 12 get an actually good stylist? They're showing me up, showing us up because our stylists are morons! Clove glared furiously at the same image, as I noticed they were holding hands. "What is this, a bigger way to try and show us up?" I growled angrily to her as we began to come around to the final stretch.

"We'll get them back when we're in the arena." Clove said as I kept my eyes straight. Once we were all ready, Snow began his long, boring speech and then we were brought back to the beginning where we got off our Chariots.

"You looked wonderful darling." Melibea cooed as I hopped off my chariot, only for her to pull off my back. I looked towards 12 and glared hatefully at them, beginning to size them up.

"They'll never make it a week in the arena, especially if they're being all friendly with each other like that." Clove growled as she glared at them too. They turned towards us as they were talking to their mentor, the one who fell off the stage during the reaping. That drunken dumb ass wont stand a chance keeping them alive. The girl flashed me a small, barely obvious, cocky smile as I continued to glare hatefully at her, ignoring Melibea's rambling on about how "absolutely delicious" I looked out on the chariot. Whore.

"They'll be dead before they even know it." I growled as I turned to leave, ignoring the tugging on my outfit by Melibea and not in the mood to snap at her.

"I get the girl. You can have the boy." Clove said as she walked beside me.

"No. I want the girl. You can kill the boy." I growled as we were lead towards an elevator with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, Cato's got a plan going on now. We all know that that's not a good thing. Sorry the chapter is less than my normal chapter length, but I decided to get it out quicker. Next will be longer, I promise. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Next will be coming as soon as possible, or as soon as I get at least ten reviews. Eh, I'll still keep writing. Thanks for reading you amazing people, and don't forget to review.<strong>


	2. Training begins

**Greetings again loyal readers. I would like to thank you all for the burst in my story views. Within hours of the story beginning, there's already been hundreds of views. I decided, considering it's the best I've done in a long while, to put up the next chapter quicker than usual. Two in one day, it's a treat isn't it? Anyways, I'll let you all get to reading. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review for me!**

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall at the back of the elevator, Clove on my left side and Glimmer my right. She wasn't exactly happy to be showed up either. Can tell that just by her scowl and body language. I glared hatefully as 12 and their mentor got on the elevator next. "Of course we're all crammed onto this elevator with them." Clove growled beside me as I glared at the back of the girls head. Katniss I think her name was. I overheard their mentor say her name. I'll kill you soon, fire girl.<p>

I looked to my right as Glimmer moved a bit closer to me, giving me an even better view of that see-through dress, but I'm not so interested in that anymore. I continued to listen to 12, planning what a perfect death for her would be. "Are you sure I cant kill her? I would shoot her right through her heart with a bow." Glimmer said to me as I gave a small smile at the thought, but brushed her off.

"I get to kill her." I stated before she and Marvel left the elevator, leaving us to plan alone. We got off next, and as I walked past the fire girl, I bumped into her, knocking her into her partner.

"Watch it." Katniss snapped at me before I glared hatefully at her, getting off the elevator and waiting till the door closed behind me to look around our current apartment.

"Well this is crappy." Clove said beside me as Enobaria explained to us where our rooms were. "You better not try and sneak into my room." Clove growled to me as I stretched my arms, looking around.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said before moving for my room to change. I just threw the Roman gladiator outfit on the floor and changed into what was in my room before going back out, having smelled food ready.

"Ah you're ready to eat now." Our escort, still don't know her name and don't care, chimed as I sat down at the long table, Melibea across from me.

"Tomorrow you two start training." Brutus stated as he ate quickly. I just continued eating, ignoring the stares from Melibea. It's not like people don't stare back in District 2. "Considering you've already had extensive training, I suggest you try learning more of what's offered." Brutus said as I nodded in response, not really interested. I'll always prefer a sword to anything.

"Or just keep doing what you're doing." Enobaria stated as I smirked for a moment before continuing eating silently.

"I like that idea." I said through a mouthful of groosling. Our escort gave me a disgusted look as I kept eating. Obviously she's never seen a guy eat before.

"If they do that then they'll show everything they know to the other tributes." Brutus argued with Enobaria as I just watched silently, Clove beside me smirking at the two.

"That's the point. Make them fear you. Show them you're not afraid of them or anyone else." Enobaria said as I filled my plate again.

"While also telling them that "Hey I'm good at this, so you better try and find a way to stop me while you've got a chance."" Brutus growled at Enobaria as she bared her teeth at him, earning a snicker from me because of the way those sharp, golden tipped teeth look.

"Well," Clove butted in to their arguing as she stood up, "I'm turning in for the night before this turns into a death match." Clove said before walking away towards her room. And she expects to win? Not when you run away. She'll never win, not while I'm alive.

"You might as well go to bed soon as well. Tomorrow begins your training." Brutus stated to me as I finished my third plate of food, standing up.

"Alright then. Don't kill each other." I said before turning to head to my room. It's sort of a nice room I guess. Nice big bed, window to look out at the Capitol, which is still partying, and adjoining shower. I walked into the bathroom and stripped for a shower where I'm the only one there, not stylists scrubbing away at me. Once I was done I walked back into my room, only to see Clove sitting on my bed. "What happened to don't go in the others room?" I questioned as I shook the water out of my hair, not caring really that I was in only a towel.

"Shut up for once." Clove said as she held up her hand to try and silence me. "You and I both know that bickering like we've been doing will get us no where once we're in the arena." Clove said as I pulled a undershirt on. She turned away when I dropped my towel.

"Then stop being a bitch." I said simply as I pulled on a pair of boxers and walked over to my bed.

"Then you stop being a cocky self-absorbed dick and realize that if we don't form a good enough alliance, neither of us will make it through the first week." Clove said as I rolled my eyes at her, laying back on my bed and folding my arms under my head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll make it to the finals, and then win. It's you that won't last a week with your attitude." I said as she glared at me.

"Cato, we need a plan. So stop thinking you're such a clear winner and think like me for once." Clove said as I forced a shutter.

"Think like you? No thanks." I said as she stood up, fists bawled at her sides like she always does when mad. So many times I've seen her do that. In training, it's worse because she has a knife to throw at you if she wants.

"Fine then if you don't want to work together for me, do it for your little Glimmer girl." Clove said as I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"The girl I want to kill? Why's she my little Glimmer girl, exactly?" I questioned as I sat up, eyes locked on hers now. Both of us were glaring daggers at each other.

"Because the way you were just undressing her with your eyes earlier." Clove said as I gave a deep chuckle at her. Not much to undress when your dress is see through.

"Someone sounds jealous because she could never pull that off. Now, why're you still here?" I questioned as I laid back again, arms crossed behind my head.

"Forget it. You're not going to listen, so have fun in the Games Cato." Clove said before leaving, slamming my door behind her. I chuckled once before laying back and letting sleep take me.

I was woken the next day to our escort pounding at my door saying how we had a big day ahead of us. "Why's everyone so perky." I grumbled as I sat up, rubbing my eyes before getting up and getting dressed quickly, going out to grab breakfast.

"Morning darling." Melibea greeted me as I sat down at the table, trying to ignore her eyes raking over me again. Maybe if she dropped a few pounds I'd be less inclined to hit her, but until then she can stop staring at me like a meal.

"You two better be ready to train. We head down in a half an hour." Brutus stated to us as I began eating quickly, ignoring the hand that landed on my knee from a person across the table from me.

"Finally I can get my hands on some knives again. Hey Cato, you got a picture of you I can have?" Clove asked as I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I questioned curiously as Brutus watched us.

"So I can throw my knives at it and not get executed." Clove said with a devious smile as Brutus shook his head at us, Enobaria snickering beside Melibea.

"Only if you've got a replica I can dice up with my sword." I said before going back to eating.

"Alright stop bickering you two. That's not going to help you in the arena." Brutus stated as I shrugged at him, continuing to eat.

"Then tell her to stop bitching." I said through another mouthful of food as she grimaced at me. We went silent then until we changed again and went down to the training center. We were the first ones there fortunately.

"Are you going to actually cooperate this time?" Clove asked me as I eyed the many weapons around the room.

"Are you going to stop harping?" I questioned as I moved to head towards the swords, but felt a hand land on my back, turning to see Glimmer in the same uniform we were forced to wear.

"Good to see you two down here so early." Glimmer said with a smile as her eyes examined the array of weapons as well.

"You two ready to train?" Marvel asked me as I realized this kid was skinny, and not really strong looking. He better be able to wield a weapon.

"Anytime." I stated before Clove had a chance to answer for me.

"As long as Cato doesn't try and kill us first with them." Clove said as I rolled my eyes at her, noticing the other tributes beginning to arrive quickly.

"Let's just go before you try and deafen us with your constant whining." I stated as I moved towards the swords and knives quickly. I was just at them when 12 arrived, last as always. Of course, they decide to stay together as they moved towards a station. I let my eyes examine them, trying to figure out how big of a threat they were, when that fire girl looked towards me. I glared at her as she rolled her eyes at me, going back to her station.

"I cant wait to kill her." I grumbled as I decapitated a dummy and stabbed the one behind me quickly.

"Just don't do it here." Clove said beside me as she threw a knife at a dummy a ways away, lodging it into the dummy's head.

I turned around to grab one of the knives I had put aside for me, to see it was gone and one of the other tributes beside the table. "Hey! You took my knife!" I snapped as I moved towards him.

"What? No I didn't." The tribute said as he stood his ground.

"Yes you did." I growled angrily as I stood in front of him. "Give it back now." I snarled at him as my anger broiled inside me.

"I don't have your damn knife!" He snapped back as me as my hands went for his neck.

"You'll give it back or I'll kill you right here." I snarled furiously as we began fighting, before a few peacekeepers came to try and break us up.

"Nice Cato, that's really nice." Clove said as I breathed heavily, trying to get my anger down quickly. "First day of training and you already try and maul someone." Clove said as I glared angrily at her, moving to grab my sword again.

I noticed the tributes from 12 staring at us and made a step like I was going to go after them before the boy, Peeta I think, turned around to go elsewhere. The fire girl held her ground though for a while before moving to follow him.

"Dude you gotta calm down." Marvel stated to me as I raised my sword in a warning, getting him to back away a bit.

"Look at that." Glimmer stated as I turned my eyes to see her watching 12's boy. He was obviously struggling with his task.

I folded my arms over my chest, sizing him up. He won't stand a chance. He and fire girl noticed us as I held my glare on them, knowing they knew they stood no chance. "They'll be dead within a week." Clove stated to Marvel and Glimmer as we all continued to watch them.

Katniss said something to Peeta I didn't catch and he moved to grab one of the heavy weights. We chuckled at him, me shaking my head since I knew he wouldn't be able to lift it. He struggled lifting the weight, but then somehow, he threw it a good distance, knocking over a rack of spears in the process.

"Well someone was holding back obviously." Glimmer said as I turned to go back to training.

"He'll still be dead within a week." I said as I grabbed my sword again and stabbed it straight through a dummy where it's heart would be if it were alive.

We continued training until a break for lunch was announced, having us all gather in a corner of the room where a few tables of food were set out. "Looks like a fucking cafeteria." Clove said as I rolled my eyes at her, keeping my arms crossed over my chest.

"Be fast, we've gotta continue quickly after this." I stated as Clove smirked at me.

"You're usually fast anyways." Clove said with a smirk as I glared at her angrily for the comment.

"I'd ask around first before thinking that." I said as I narrowed my eyes warningly at her.

"Yeah I'm sure he takes his time." Glimmer said as she stood on my other side, a smile held for me as I gave her a half smile back, not really wanting to flirt back. What's the point anyways.

"Let's go before everyone starts swarming then." Marvel stated as I moved over towards the table, Clove beside me and Glimmer on my other side as usual. We ate quickly and as I ate I listened to the tributes from 12. Really this guy is talking about bread with her?

"Who talks about bread that much?" Clove asked beside me as I shook my head, stuffing another tear of bread into my own mouth.

"Apparently someone who really wants to die." Marvel answered before I had a chance to answer myself.

"Or only actually knows about bread and not how kill a person." Glimmer stated as I noticed fire girls eyes on me. I gave her my best intimidating glare to try and warn her but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Well all I know is I get to kill her, and Clove gets him." I said as I straightened up on my seat, eyes still locked with 12 to try and get her to stop watching me. I get it's hard not to stare at me, but enough is enough after a while.

"Well what if you die or aren't around?" Marvel questioned me as my glare turned towards him. I then felt a hand land on my upper thigh, ignoring Glimmer for the moment.

"What makes you think I'm going to die?" I questioned as he shrunk back a little bit.

"It's just a question Cato." Marvel said as I narrowed my eyes at him. I wont be the one dying in these games, he will be. As will Clove, and Glimmer, and everyone else here.

"I will get to kill her, and when it comes down to it you as well." I growled at him darkly as he shrunk back a bit more. I then resisted the urge to grunt as Glimmer's hand tightened on my thigh, knowing she probably didn't like the way I said that. Again, who cares. She'll be dead soon anyways.

"Well, I'm done eating." Clove said as she stood up and moved to go back to training. Marvel and Glimmer followed her.

"Fine then. We'll all go back to training." I said as I stood up as well, moving to follow.

As I passed them, I felt the fire girls eyes on me, and turned as our eyes locked on one another. She glared at me for a moment before turning back to her still rambling partner.

Oh it's no doubt. I wont lose to her, to my alliance members, not to anyone. I'm going to win these games, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah and the games begin finally! Cato seems very determined to kill all of them, doesn't he? Anyways, next chapter will be coming as soon as possible, and I promise it will be longer than these first two. Thanks for reading you loyal readers, and do me a favor and hit that review button.<strong>


	3. Training: Day 2

**Greetings once again loyal readers! First off, I would like to say thank you for the many positive reviews and many views of this story so far! It's been one of my most popular stories so far in a long time, and I love it! Anyways, I'll let you all get to reading the story now. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to send reviews again as usual!**

* * *

><p>Training continued for another few hours until everyone started to head back to their rooms. I stayed though, deciding to listen to Brutus, for a change, and try a new station other than the swords. I looked up from the Bow I was stringing to see the fire girl at the snare station. "There." I heard her mutter to herself as I dropped the bow, deciding this a better chance to scare her off.<p>

I walked over to her silently until I was standing behind her. I just watched her at first as she finished off the snare, and then she must have known I was behind her because she turned slightly to see me watching her. "Snares won't do you any good fire girl." I stated coldly as she glared up at me from where she was crouched on the ground.

"They'll keep me fed while you're busy scrounging for food." Katniss stated back to me as I narrowed my eyes at her. So she actually had the nerve to make a comeback. It'll just get her killed sooner.

"I won't need to scrounge for food. I'll have plenty as I keep killing all of you until I get to leave that arena as a winner." I said confidently to her as she just rolled her eyes at me before turning back to the snare in front of her.

"If you win that is." Katniss said under her breath, probably thinking I wouldn't hear her or just trying to get rid of me. Feisty girl. Still won't help her live though.

"Oh I know I'll win, fire girl." I stated as she looked back at me with a glare still held.

"Stop calling me that." Katniss growled at me as I shook my head at her changing the subject.

"Just keep in mind. I'm not going to go down without bring anyone else with me. You've got no chance." I stated as I turned to leave, knowing when to walk away.

"Yeah well I'm not going to lose either. I'll make it back to district 12." Katniss stated as I rolled my eyes at her for her stubbornness before noticing she was heading for the elevator as well and was a bit ahead of me. I hurried my step to just make it on as she did.

I hit my floor's number quickly before turning to her, seeing her glare at me. "You better enjoy life while you can fire girl. You'll be dead before you know it." I said as I gave her my best taunting glare.

"You don't scare me." Katniss said as I smirked slightly.

"Well you should be afraid of me." I said as I pinned her to the wall of the elevator roughly.

"You hurt me and they'll kill you before we even get into the arena." Katniss stated as I kept my devious smirk.

"I'm not going to hurt you fire girl, not yet." I said as our eyes locked, seeing the feisty look in her eyes, but slight doubt about my words as well. She knows I could break her neck if I wanted to, and I will when the time comes probably. "But, I'll tell you this now. You're mine. If I so much as see you for a split second in that arena, I'll make sure it's your last. Have a nice night fire girl." I said before moving away from her as the elevator hit my floor, walking out into my apartment, giving a dismissive wave for a moment before the doors slammed shut behind me.

"Where were you?" Brutus asked me as I walked into the main room.

"Training on something other than swords." I stated as I sat down on the bright white couch.

"What happened to scaring the other tributes?" Enobaria questioned me from her spot near the window.

"What do you think I was just doing?" I questioned as I turned my head to her with a bored expression.

"Who were you scaring? 12's girl?" Clove spoke up as she walked into the room in her very tight training jump suit. When I say tight, I mean you can see almost every curve. Too bad I'm not into her.

"Who else? Everyone else was gone already." I stated as I leaned back, propping my feet up on the coffee table in front of me and crossing my arms behind my head.

"She doesn't fear you yet, does she?" Clove asked as I glared at her for a moment before recomposing myself.

"There's that bit of doubt in her that tells her to fear me. Don't worry, she'll fear us and then she'll die in the arena." I said as Clove said down beside me.

"Maybe you should just let me scare her into submission." Clove said as I gave her a steely glare to show her I wasn't amused.

"No, I get to kill her, so I get to do what I need to make sure she isn't a threat." I stated as I stood up and moved to go towards my room.

I had already stripped out of my training suit when I heard someone walk into my room, and was mildly surprised to see Clove had followed. "You and I need to talk about the alliance." Clove said as I rolled my eyes. All business as usual.

"What no 'Oh you're almost naked again, sorry'?" I questioned with a smirk as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Not like there's anything good enough to hide." Clove said as I glared hatefully at her.

"And now you can leave Clove." I said as I moved to forcefully remove her from my room.

"Fine then, I guess you're not interested in the fact that it looks like 12 is gonna ally up in the arena." Clove said before I halted in my spot.

"What're you talking about?" I questioned as I spun her around to face me.

"It looks like those two are planning to stick together so far. Maybe that'll work to your advantage when you want to get killed." Clove stated as I glared hatefully at her before fully shoving her from my room.

I'll find out the information I need to know my own way. I don't need her help to do it. I left my room next to eat, and after that went straight back to go grab a shower. I had just finished and walked out into my room to see Glimmer on my bed. "1, what're you doing in my room?" I asked, obviously showing her my amusement since she was letting her eyes go over my muscular figure, and down to my boxers.

"I decided to pop in for a visit." Glimmer said as I smirked at her slightly, noticing she was wearing skin tight clothing as usual. Not like I'm complaining.

"So you'd risk being caught up here? I like you 1. You're willing to take risks." I said as I moved over to my dresser stocked with clothes for me.

"I'm always willing." Glimmer purrs in a tone I've heard far too often.

I turned to look at her, but am greeted with her right in front of me, so close our bodies almost touched. "Up to something 1?" I questioned with a devious smirk, since I had a feeling I knew.

She purses her lips like she was thinking, before a smirk equal to mine comes over them and I capture them with my own lips. Who said you cant have fun before going off to kill 23 people. I pushed her over to my bed slightly before our lips broke. "So you do have a weakness?" Glimmer questioned in a cocky tone as I narrowed my eyes at her.

Accusing me of having a weakness? How dare she! I pulled away from her before she even realized it, glaring hatefully at her. "I do not have any weaknesses. I'm stronger than anyone else here." I growled as she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I was kidding Cato." Glimmer said as I moved towards my door to go out into the main room of our floor. She knows the way out if she got in here.

"What're you doing up?" Brutus asked me as he walked out to see me sitting on the couch, eating some of the groosling that was left over.

"Eating." I said through a mouthful as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You should be resting for tomorrow." Brutus said as I shrugged before putting the food down on the coffee table.

"Alright fine then." I said as I moved to head to my room, knowing Glimmer must have left by now. She has to be smart enough to know when to leave.

I walked in and laid down on my bed, looking out at the lit up Capitol before closing the scene off with the remote beside my bed, turning it to look like District 2. "Fuck just a little bit and I'll be back and being treated like a prince." I grumbled as I stretched out, watching the scene out of boredom. Don't get me wrong, I'm not soft on district 2, just wanting to get back to where I'm more appreciated.

I laid back more, just relaxing, until I finally fell asleep. I woke up though to Clove pounding on my door. "Wake up you lazy ass!" Clove called to me through the door as I stood up, grumbling before opening my door.

"What is it now princess?" I questioned as I rubbed my face with my hands, not really caring that I was only in flannel pants that she could probably see through. Not like she's never looked. "Had a bad dream?" I questioned with a smirk as she glared hatefully at me.

"Brutus is waiting for you smart ass. You've got your separate training." Clove said before turning to leave.

"Oh then why was it you that woke me and not him?" I questioned as I leaned against the door frame.

"Because I lost a bet." Clove said as I rolled my eyes at her before turning back into my room to get dressed. Once ready I met Brutus down in the private training room.

We trained for a while, him trying to get me to shoot a bow and actually hit the target, before taking a break. "I'm just warning you, you've got to keep your head in the game Cato." Brutus said as I rolled my eyes at him, leaning taking large bites from an apple.

"My head is always in the game, thank you very much." I said before taking another bite.

"Really? Then why was the District 1 girl in your room last night?" Brutus questioned me as I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"How do you know she was? I am pretty sure she wasn't." I stated as I took another bite.

"I saw her sneak out. You've got to think with your mind Cato, not your dick." Brutus stated at me as my anger sparked quickly.

"I'm pretty sure I think more with my mind than anything else!" I snapped angrily as Brutus just seemed uninterested by my outburst.

"Then tell me Cato, how does sleeping with the enemy work to help you?" Brutus questioned as my anger continued to flare with each passing second.

"Because it weakens the enemy. They won't have it in them to try and kill me, and I'm not trying to sleep with the enemy either!" I barked at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I think our training is done for today. Why don't you go train with the other tributes. Try and see what they're good at, and turn that against them." Brutus said as he stood up and moved to leave.

"Asshole." I snarled as I stood up, tossing the apple core in a nearby garbage can and moving to leave for the main training center.

I got to the training center to almost immediately by swarmed by Glimmer and Marvel. "Are you ready to train?" Marvel questioned me as I examined the tributes in the room. I looked over them like they were nothing, scaring a few, while getting a better feel of their abilities.

"Cato?" Glimmer questioned as I roused from my thoughts to see they were watching me.

"What? Let's get started before those other tributes break everything." I stated as I moved towards the bow and arrow section, slightly surprised to see fire girl at it.

"Oh great it's you again." Katniss said as I grabbed another silver bow off the rack. I narrowed my eyes warningly at her as I strung a bow.

"So I take it you've already tried to taunt her?" Marvel questioned me as I shot him a brief glare before letting the arrow fly into a dummy, missing the bulls eye by only a few inches.

"Dammit." I growled under my breath as I pulled another arrow to string.

"And you expect to kill her." Clove's voice rung out behind me as I spun around, eyes blazing with anger to see her smirking at me.

"Why're you not with Enobaria?" I questioned angrily as she rolled her eyes at me, hands on hips.

"I finished my private training. Came back in time to see you still cant shoot a bow." Clove said as I took a step towards her warningly, only to see the Peacekeepers on the other side of the room glare warningly at me.

"I know how to shoot a bow princess. Now go run along." I growled as I turned back around, just in time to see fire girl hit the bulls eye with her own arrow. I turned to her, seeing her straight calm face.

"Maybe you should take some pointers." Katniss said as she put the bow down, glaring tauntingly at me as my anger surged even more than ever, before she walked away to another station.

Clove and Glimmer were snickering behind me before, through my anger, I shot the arrow straight into the dummy's head, dropping the bow and walking away. "Someone's throwing a hissy fit." Clove taunted before I was out of earshot, heading straight for the sword and knife station.

"This is my station fire girl, give up while you've got the chance." I growled at her as I grabbed the biggest sword and moved to start dicing up a dummy.

"Why such a big sword, trying to overcompensate?" Katniss questioned me as I finally snapped, I moved towards her with a growl, dropping the sword with a clatter against the floor, as I pinned her to the wall behind the station, going for the neck.

"Hey, hey, hey! Cato stop!" I heard Clove's familiar voice as we struggled for a few moments before a knee caught my groin and I was on my knees. Of all the times to forget a cup! I grabbed at her leg and pulled her down before her own partner came over and broke us up, not giving the peacekeepers a chance.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Peeta asked her as I climbed to my feet quickly, not accepting Glimmer or Clove's help up. Accepting help is for the weak. I'm a trained killer. I don't need help.

"I'm going to make sure you die a very painful death fire girl." I snarled angrily as she glared hatefully at me before getting in my face.

"Bring it on 2." Katniss snarled back at me as our fiery eyes locked.

"Alright you two break it up!" The peacekeepers broke in finally. I glared at them before turning to go, before fire girl slammed into my shoulder as she passed by.

"Have fun 2." Katniss stated as she moved for the elevator. That's it, this isn't over yet. I moved after her and slipped into the elevator behind her, pinning her quickly to the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no it seems Cato's planning something now. You're going to have to wait until next time though to see what happened. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Btw, I will be leaving Friday for a Spring Break vacation, and will most likely not be updating on a regular basis, though I'll try. Thank you all for reading thus far though, and more will be coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review you amazing people!<strong>


	4. Drive her crazy

**Greetings my loyal readers! Your waiting for the next chapter has ended, because here it is! I tried to get it finished yesterday, but that didn't work since I'm packing for a vacation. I'll try and finish the next chapter before I leave though, I promise. Anyways, thank you all for the much loved reviews, and here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Fire girl struggled beneath my pin on her, fighting back quickly as I held her firmly against the wall. "You think you can taunt me 12? You're dead wrong!" I snarled furiously as she kept struggling.<p>

"Let go of me 2. You do anything at all and you'll be dead before you know it." Katniss warned me as our angry eyes locked. I froze for a moment. There was something familiar in her glare. It reminded me almost of myself. I must be seeing things. She isn't a killer, she's just District 12 scum, unfit to compete or win these games.

"I'm not the one who's going to die here in a few days." I snarled at her before her knee tried to connect with my groin again, but I dodged easily this time. "Nice try 12. Fool me once, you'll never do it again." I growled with a smirk as she kept her confident glare that she would get away unscathed.

"You sure you're not often fooled?" Katniss questioned me as I pushed her harder against the wall, earning a hiss of anger from her.

"I'm sure as you're going to die." I snarled as her hands found their way to my own shoulders to try and push me off.

"Let go of me, now." Fire girl growled back at me as I smirked deviously at her.

"Make me fire girl." I growled tauntingly before she threw her body into mine to try and knock me off balance. I hit the wall opposite the one she was on with a grunt before realizing her body was pressed into mine.

"I told you to let go of me." Katniss growled at me as my smirk grew wider.

"So you could rub up against me? Didn't know that was why you wanted me off." I growled back as my cocky smirk held before she quickly drew away from me.

"You're disgusting!" Katniss snapped before hitting her floor's.

"Hey I wasn't the one who was rubbing up against the other now was I Fire Girl. I'd be careful if I were you, that's very misleading." I stated as I folded my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall still.

"You wish that I was rubbing into you. I'd prefer to die than to do that." Katniss said as I shook my head at her, smirk still plastered on my face.

"Well don't worry 12, you'll get that wish soon enough." I stated to her as I finally let my eyes rake over her, taking in her appearance better. She's bigger than Clove, that's for sure, and has more muscle too. But probably couldn't throw a knife at your head if given the chance.

"Stop staring at me you sick freak." Katniss growled at me before the door opened on her floor, she walked out quickly before the door slammed shut behind her.

"Fine, might as well go back to my floor." I muttered as I hit my number and leaned back against the wall again.

I got back only to barely escape being strangled by Brutus. "What's wrong with you Cato? Do you have a death wish?" Brutus snapped at me angrily as I figured he heard about me attacking Fire girl in the training center.

"No, but every other tribute does." I replied calmly with a smirk at him as I avoided his hands again as he tried to grab my shoulder.

"Twice in two days you attack another tribute before the games! One more time and you're out!" Brutus barked at me as I rolled my eyes at him. They won't take me out of the games. I'm the Capitol's best chance of providing ideal entertainment.

"Then someone needs to tell Princess and her minions not to make me angry, then Fire girl the same thing." I stated as Brutus gave up trying to grab me by the neck.

"Well you need to get your anger under control first. Get out of my face." Brutus growled as I rolled my eyes at him before heading back into my room to look out onto the Capitol again.

I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's always angry around here, but whatever. I watched the scene on the Capitol streets for a while before Clove stormed in. Ah, another angry tribute. "What is it now princess?" I questioned as I looked up at her with a glare.

"Are you trying to get disqualified before we even make it to the..." I cut her off by raising a hand.

"I've already heard this through Brutus, you don't need to say it too." I stated as she glared hatefully at me before I stood up.

"She's gonna get the better of you at this rate." Clove said before turning to leave, but my hand caught the hem of her shirt to halt her.

"And what makes you think that?" I questioned as she turned slightly to look at me. I knew I probably was glaring at her even though I didn't mean to, especially by the way she glared more at me.

"The fact that she somehow got you to follow her into the elevator. What did you do in there Cato? Try and rape her?" Clove asked with a taunting smirk now held as I scowled furiously at her for such an accusation.

"I'd never even think of doing something like that to District 12 scum. I may be a killer but I'm not insane." I growled at her as she, as usual, rolled her eyes at me. "What? Are you planning on being your little slutty self and trying to seduce 12's boy?" I questioned with a cocky smirk as she glared angrily at me before throwing herself towards me, trying her best to go for me neck.

"I cant wait to kill you in the arena!" Clove snapped furiously as I grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides with ease. She continued struggling for about ten more minutes before calming down as I smirked victoriously at her.

"I think you should reverse that." I stated to Clove as she raised an eyebrow at me, obviously tired right now from her angry struggling.

"Reverse what?" Clove questioned me as I held my smirk as our eyes locked.

"You won't be the one killing me. I'll kill you in that arena. Maybe not at first, but after a little bit of time I will. You know me, I like to play with my food." I said before I let go of her and opened the door for her to leave.

"We'll see how things work out in the arena Cato, just you wait." Clove said before walking out, closing my door behind her.

We continued training for the next few days and I gradually noticed Clove's anger beginning to subside, and that fire girl seemed to be becoming more interested in me, well if catching her watching me from across the room counts for anything. "Hey Cato, you wanna take a break?" Glimmer asked me as I worked on camouflaging my arm, mainly doing this only to appease Brutus.

"No." I said simply as I kept working, ignoring the wandering eyes of 12's tribute, Peeta, who was a few feet away from me camouflaging his hand, showing it to Katniss often.

"Aw why not? It'll be more fun than painting." Glimmer said as I clenched my teeth, trying my hardest to ignore the bit of seduction in her tone. I notice the smirk on fire girls lips and make a gesture that flings some of the dirt at her, hitting her in the side of the face.

"Oops, so clumsy." I said with a smirk at her as she glared at me, wiping it off before trying to fling it back, but hitting Glimmer in the face with it. I burst into laughter from not just the furious look on Glimmer's face but the way Katniss missed me so easily.

"Alright I'm leaving." Glimmer snapped angrily as she stood up, moving towards the elevator probably to take a shower. Shit, don't think about that! I turned my attention quickly back to cleaning off my arm.

"What happened?" Marvel asked as he came over while I kept trying to get the dirt and shit off my arm.

"Threw a fit because a little dirt got on her face." I stated as I smirked at Katniss for a moment, catching her eye at the last moment. She glared at me momentarily before turning back to her partner.

"You threw dirt in her face?" Marvel asked and I smirked at the anger in his tone. He must be one of the many people she's been trying to sleep with, especially considering he's her partner.

"I didn't." I said with a smirk as I nodded towards fire girl, winking at her as her eyes drifted to us. That glare of hers is so weak compared to a killers.

"You let her throw dirt in Glimmer's face." Marvel growled angrily at me. It wasn't a question, I knew that. He's just proving my assumption that he's another one of Glimmer's play things. Someone I'm still not going to be a part of. I think I'd sooner prefer Clove, and that's saying something.

"Yes, I did. Have a problem with it?" I questioned as I stood up, glaring at him tauntingly to see if he had the balls to try and fight back. I knew he didn't. He's just District 1's pretty boy who may be able to throw a spear, but won't survive the games.

Marvel glared at me for a moment longer before stalking away to a different station, unaware of my confident smirk I held. No one here has the balls to fight back against me, well besides Clove maybe but that's because she's psychotic and doesn't know she'll lose. I turned back towards cleaning off my arm, only for mud to splatter on my chest. "Oops, so clumsy." Katniss stated in a mock tone as I glared at her for a moment before recollecting myself, smirking at her for a moment.

"Of course you are. You're from District 12." I stated as I noticed the anger spark in not only her eyes but her partner Peeta's as well.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because we don't train for our whole lives doesn't mean that we don't stand a chance." Katniss hissed angrily at me as I rolled my eyes at her, finishing cleaning the mud off my chest quickly.

"What ever you say 12." I said before walking away to another station.

"Are you ready?" Clove asked me as I walked over to her knife throwing station and picked up a few knives.

"Aren't I always?" I questioned before she lodged one of her knives into the head of a dummy across the room from us.

"Then try and beat that." Clove said with a smirk at me as I raised an eyebrow at her in a way of saying is that the best you can do.

I places the blade of one knife between my thumb and forefinger, quickly flicking the blade towards the same dummy and lodging it in it's chest, right where the heart would be.

"Good enough for you?" I questioned with a cocky smirk as she scowled at me for a minute before throwing all her knives, lodging them in other vital points in a rapid succession.

"Try that then." Clove growled with a confident smirk at me as I rolled my eyes at her before throwing all the knives I had in my hand towards the dummy.

They all struck a new dummy quickly, lodging into points that were or were vital, but either way everything's vital. If I were to do that to a tribute, they could still die from blood loss. Or blood poisoning. "There, is that better princess?" I asked as I kept smirking at her before she stalked over to the dummies to retrieve the knives.

"Keep up the cocky act, see where that gets you Cato." Clove said as I continued to smirk at her.

"It'll get me a seat in the winners chair when I win the games." I stated as she shoved my knives back in my hands before taking her place beside me again, focusing on the cut up dummies.

"Just keep throwing." Clove said as I chuckled deeply before continuing on with throwing the knives at the dummies, startling a few nearby tributes by our accuracy.

We took a break next to eat lunch, and this time I made an effort to try and sit next to fire girl to scare her a bit more, seeing as how she's so interested in watching me. "What're you doing?" Katniss questioned me carefully as I shrugged, stabbing at a bit of the meat on my plate with my fork.

"Eating. Why? Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" I questioned with a smirk before shoving the mean into my mouth.

"No, but you being near me annoys me." Katniss said as I chuckled, seeing the watchful eyes of Clove, Glimmer and Marvel.

"It seems like near anything can annoy you, fire girl." I stated through a mouthful of food as she glared at me, for either talking with my mouthful or the comment I don't know.

"No, just people who think they can try and scare me when they cant." Katniss growled as my smirk fell. I looked her over more closely. Nothing about her body language says she's scared of me right now. Shit. I'm gonna have to step it up then.

"Maybe I'm not trying to scare you." I stated as I shoved another forkful of food into my mouth, knowing that one would confuse her probably. Hey, I'm smart, strong, good looking. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm the one who's gotta scare the prey into submission. I'm the ultimate killer.

"What, so you're going to play like District 1's girl and be a little flirt with everyone then?" Katniss questioned me as I almost spat my food out, having seen the way Glimmer's face turned red and scrunched up in anger when she said that. That was better than the mud in the face.

"No I'm not Glimmer. I'll leave that to her." I said after swallowing my food, trying not to laugh at Glimmer's broiling anger. Glad to see she's been busier than I've noticed. I mean, I'm almost certain she's already fucked Marvel, who knows who else she'll try and 'weaken'. Not me, that's for sure. I don't want a used toy.

"Then what's your point in still bothering me?" Katniss questioned as I noticed her partner Peeta eying me curiously from his own seat. I shot him a warning glare before turning back to fire girl with a devious smirk now replacing my frown at her partner.

"Because it drives you crazy when I'm nearby, and because you started it fire girl." I said with a wink before turning back to my food, noticing Clove give me a slight thumbs up but ignoring it. She needs to try and be less obvious.

"I did not start it." Katniss growled at me as I chuckled before putting my focus on my food.

"What ever you say fire girl." I said before she went silent.

Once done I was about to head up to my floor to grab a quick shower when I noticed District 12's mentor and Peeta talking quietly in a corner. "You've got to make her desirable." I hear that drunken fool say as I move as close as possible without showing I'm eavesdropping on them.

"But I cant do that on live TV." Peeta said to him before I moved away from there, knowing already they were talking about the interviews.

"Find anything out?" Clove asked me as I came back over to the sword station.

"Of course." I growl with a devious smirk still plastered on my lips. So 12's planning something then huh? Oh I'll find out and use it to _my_ advantage instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, it looks like Cato knows a bit about Peeta and Haymitch's plan to make Katniss desirable. What will he do with this information? Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this thus far. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible so don't worry. I'm reading all the reviews and I see how much you guys want for this to be updated quickly. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget, review!<strong>


	5. Live Interviews

**Greetings loyal readers! I would like to thank all of you for the reviews and the fact that I've had 1000 single person views this month alone on this story so far. That is a great achievement for me and I'm very proud. I would also like to thank you for waiting patiently since this chapter is longer than the others. Anyways, without further ado, the new chapter! Enjoy and remember, review!**

* * *

><p>The next day was when the interviews were scheduled. Unfortunately, I couldn't get any more information on that drunken slob mentor for 12's plan on what they're doing at the interview. "Darling you'll look spectacular, trust me." Melibea chimed as I tried to ignore her. She was busy doing last minute touches on my blue and black suit. Something simple, better than a skin tight roman outfit.<p>

"I know I will." I said as she rounded so she was behind me, adjusting the back of my pants as I tried not to whirl on her and strike her. Seriously this women cant take a hint not to try and fuck a guy who's, what, twenty years younger than her?

"Well sweety, I think you're ready. Go meet your other tribute. I'm sure you two will look gorgeous together, if what Adenine made for her is as good on her as we thought." Melibea said as I moved towards the door quickly, not wanting to spend another minute with this women.

I met Clove near our meeting point before going onto the interviewing stage. "Well you look better than before." I said with a smirk at her before the sarcastic laugh she gave.

"And you actually look human for once." Clove said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I am, I'm a modern day Adonis." I said as I stretched my arms, flexing for emphasis.

"I'll say." Glimmer said from her spot ahead of us as Clove rolled her eyes this time, not responding.

"See, someone agrees." I said with my cocky smile still held as Clove turned slightly to look at Glimmer. Though it doesn't help really that it's Glimmer.

"Yeah, that someone being the Tribute slut." Clove stated quiet enough for me to hear, but Glimmer not to hear her probably.

"Hey!" Glimmer whined, mouth open in anger and shock. Oh, looks like she did hear her. Well, her good hearing will come in handy in the arena I guess. Her slutty attitude though, yeah that won't keep us from starving or dying. Well the others dying, I won't die.

"She's just jealous of you Glimmer. Maybe you should show her some tricks to appear better, not as a psycho." I stated with a taunting smirk at Clove as she glared angrily at me.

"Look who's talking devil worshiper." Clove retorted as I burst into laughter. Not a worshiper, but I am sadistic.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. Don't say that on camera though, it might spark an outrage." I said as I indicated the camera's coming from behind her. Of course I noticed they weren't on. I wouldn't intentionally say that if they were on, I'd have just let her fry.

"Well then maybe the sponsors would help in killing you if that were said on camera. Would mean one less threat." Clove said as I rolled my eyes before noticing 12 show up. Of course, she's sporting a flaming red dress. Fire girl wont let up on the fire, ever.

"Ugh look at that dress." Glimmer spoke in as I watched her, trying to listen to them in case they talked about their plan for the interview.

"I think Cato likes it." Marvel spoke up as I heard Clove gag beside me, turning my head to glare at her for a moment.

"I don't, nor will I ever." I stated flatly as Clove chuckled. "What?" I questioned irritably, not in the mood for their comments now since the interviews were about to begin soon. Who needs them pissing me off when I'm supposed to be on live TV trying to get more sponsors.

"Yeah, that's because he prefers guys to girls." Clove stated as my face went red in anger and I almost lunged at her.

"That's even more disgusting than 12's boys flirting attempts!" I snarled furiously as Clove smirked at me cockily, knowing probably that she was getting me even angrier.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Brutus spoke up as he found us, obviously tired of seeing us bicker every day. Hey it's not my fault it happens, Clove's just being a little PMSing bitch.

"Then tell her to either shut her mouth or I'll do it, permanently." I stated with a twisted smile as she just rolled her eyes at me for the umpteenth time since we've been here.

"Jeez you two fight more than a pair of starving children over bread." Katniss stated from a few feet away, where she was standing with her plotting partner.

I glared at her for a moment before remembering my plan to drive her crazy. I instinctively let my eyes trail over her body, knowing she knew, just to try and piss her off. "Well, she looks better than you." I stated to Clove as she glared at me hatefully but didn't respond.

"Stop staring at me you pervert." Katniss snapped at me finally, which I was glad to do because my body was beginning to betray me in certain places. I don't need to tell you were.

"Why? Cant stand having an audience? You'll never make it on live TV then fire girl." I stated tauntingly as her eyes dropped to lower parts of me. I told you I was being betrayed, and this fucking suit doesn't hide much either. She looked away, turning her back to me.

"You're gonna have to try harder, lover boy." Clove stated to me as I turned to her, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The fuck did you call me?" I questioned her as her smirk she had widened at me, while I tried to ignore Glimmer's wandering eyes. Don't need that right now.

"You heard me. If you're getting excited by her, then how do you expect to kill her in the games?" Clove questioned me as I growled angrily at her, my fists bawling, ready to knock her unconscious, but Brutus was beside us once again to break us up.

"If you two don't knock this shit off, I'll personally make sure you never make it into the arena." Brutus threatened us as I gave him a 'bite me' look.

"It's about to begin." Glimmer stated excitedly as I looked towards her for a moment before returning my gaze to in front of me, ready to go whenever.

We were led out onto the stage and all sat down, on at a time in seats descending by our district. Of course Clove has to be in front of me, little bitch. "So Glimmer," Caesar Flickerman began as I stared out into the crowd out of boredom, noticing Clove smirking deviously beside me but not responding. I cant right now anyways. I tried to tune Caesar's annoying voice out but it's so hard when he's yelling all the time. "That entrance in the tribute parade, that was spectacular." Caesar said as my eyes turned towards Katniss and her partner.

I tried to tune them out until Clove was being interviewed. "So Clove, you and Cato," I looked up at the mention of my name. "It seems from seeing you two on that chariot you must be really excited to get into the arena and fight, since you kept fighting." Caesar said as Clove gave him a laugh to match his.

"Of course. I think most of us here are excited to get into the arena." Clove said as she beamed at him. Never smiles at me, unless it's got evil intent.

"Well, we're very excited to see you in the arena, now aren't we folks?" Caesar asked before the crowd boomed in response. "Now onto your scoring the other day." I almost cringed at the memory.

_The day before_

I stretched out on the couch in the main room of our apartment, growling as Clove planted herself on my legs so we could watch the scoring everyone receives. I already know I'll get a high score. I showed them all my strength not even three hours ago. "Do you mind?" I questioned as everyone else sat down elsewhere in the room.

"No, just don't try and pull me down." Clove said as I glared at her before turning my head to watch the TV for our scores.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I stated to her as I crossed my arms behind me head, flexing out of habit before the scoring began to play out on the TV, Marvel coming up first.

"...a nine!" Caesar announced as I smirked. He's useful for something if he got a nine. Still doesn't make up for his soft spot for another tribute though.

"Glimmer probably got a lower score." Clove said as I rolled my eyes at her hatred of her. She's probably just jealous because she wishes she had a body like that. I smirked as my rough hand found it's way to the small of her back, right above her ass. She yelped and glared furiously at me.

"Just jealous you aren't that hot." I said with a smirk before Glimmer's score came up.

"District 1's Glimmer, a score of ten!" Caesar announced as I grinned at Cloves obvious scowl about Glimmer's scoring.

"So jealous." I said before grunting as a fist found it's way between my legs. "Fucking bitch!" I snapped as I rolled onto my stomach, knocking her to the floor in the process.

"Ass I was comfortable." Clove said as she got back up and landed on my back, earning a grunt from me as Brutus laughed at us.

"This is much better than the usual fighting." Brutus stated to us as my name was announced. I turned to look.

"District 2's Cato Raleigh, a score of ten!" Caesar announced as I grinned like a maniac, everyone bursting into applause and congratulating me as I felt Clove stiffen on my back.

"I think someone's jealous." I stated as I flipped over quickly, making her land in my lap as it quickly came to her name.

"District 2's Clove, a score of ten!" Caesar announced as, yet again, everyone burst into applause and now congratulating Clove.

"Well, looks like we did good, yet again." Enobaria spoke up as an Avox came with glasses of wine for all of us, myself grabbing one quickly and downing it. Cant get enough of this here. She refilled my glass quickly.

"That we did. Both of you should be proud. Though, a higher score would have been nice." Brutus stated as the scores continued rolling. Let's see how fire girl did then. Probably a low score.

"Cato get your hand off my ass!" Clove snapped at me as I turned my eyes to her for a moment before returning them to the TV to watch the scores. Helps to know if these tributes are something to worry about or not.

"You wish it were there." I stated as I better indicated that my hand was on my leg, not her lap. "If you're that worried, get off me." I stated as I glared at her for only a moment before returning to the TV to see they were already at 11.

"District 11's Thresh, a score of ten!" Caesar announced as I sat up on my elbows, a bit mad about that one since he refused to join the careers pack.

"Fuck that figures." Clove growled, obviously on the same page as me.

"District 11's Rue, a score of seven!" Caesar announced as I growled for a moment, slightly surprised she even got that.

"Well here comes 12." Brutus stated as I moved up a bit to listen carefully.

"District 12's Peeta Mellark, a score of 8!" Caesar announced as I nodded slightly in sort of appreciation. Maybe he'll be a better fight for Clove and I'll get to kill him too.

"And finally," Caesar stated as I kept my eyes on the screen. "District 12's Katniss Everdeen. A score of Eleven!" Caesar announced as I jumped up in a rage. What! She got an eleven and I got a ten?

"That's not possible!" I barked furiously as I threw my glass at the wall, shattering it easily and the contents that were in it spilled down the wall.

"How did she score higher?" Clove screeched as she jumped up from the ground where she fell when I got up. I picked up one of the armchairs and threw it out of anger, seeing red now.

"I'm gonna kill her! I'm not even going to give her until the arena! She dies now!" I yelled in pure rage as I moved for the elevator but was blocked by Brutus, Enobaria and the Avoxes.

"Calm down you fucking moron! If you even set foot up there they'll make sure you don't make it to the arena!" Brutus snapped at me as I felt Clove's small arms grab me from behind.

"Get him to his room quickly." Enobaria stated as I thrashed about before Brutus grabbed me as well with the Avox who brought me my drink. They drag me to my room and throw me in, Clove going in with me to keep my restrained before I heard the door lock.

"Wait? What the fuck Brutus? I'm still in here!" Clove called after him as she slammed her fists on the door.

I growled furiously, still in a rage as I laid back on my bed. How, how, how? How can she out show me not once, but twice now?

"Brutus!" Clove shrieked after him in a rage as well as I stood up, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her into the door.

"Shut up already!" I snap in a rage as I see her anger falter for a split second, fear glinting in her eyes for a moment before she returned a glare at me.

"You just had to throw a fit and get us locked in here? You're a moron!" Clove spat back at me angrily as my hands instinctively went for her neck as I threw her down onto my bed.

"That little bitch out showed me again, I won't let it happen again!" I barked furiously as I move for the door, slamming my fists into it until theirs a big dent in the metal.

"It's not going to open!" Clove snapped at me as I whirled on her in my rage, moving to her in only a few steps and pinning her down.

"Will you just shut your mouth already you dumb bitch!" I snarled angrily as I pinned her arms down easily, making her struggle beneath me as my eyes full of hatred locked with her own.

"You want to get her back, outshine her on the interviews." Clove spoke after a while. I got off of her, laying down as my mind began to work. An idea came to mind easily.

"Fine, I'll do just that." I said before the click of the door unlocking sounded.

I looked back up as Clove's voice broke me from the memory of my outrage. "Well yeah we don't like being out shined in the scoring. But we're going to prove we're stronger." Clove stated as her eyes drifted to me for a moment, only to catch my glare of hatred.

"Well we're all looking forward to seeing you prove that you got that score for a reason now aren't we folks?" Caesar questioned the crowd. "Well darling I think it's time we move onto your fellow District 2 tribute." Caesar said as he kissed her hand and they both stood up. "Ladies and gentleman, District 2's Clove!" Caesar said before she walked back to her seat quickly.

"Top that." Clove said quietly as I shook my head at her, a smile still on my lips to satisfy the Capitol. I rose from my seat once announced and walked over to Caesar, shaking his hand like we've known one another for years before sitting down.

"Well Cato," Caesar starts out as I got comfortable in the chair. "I must say, we area all impressed, aren't we?" Caesar questions his ever adoring crowd as I just give my cool, 'I don't give a shit', look at him and the rest of the Capitol. "You're quiet the tribute, strong, built, and good looking. I bet you've got girls begging at your feet all the time." Caesar said as I laughed at the comment. It's true but I don't give many a second glance. I'm training to kill, not to fuck. Well... it doesn't hurt to do it sometimes. Prove I'm dominant.

"Ah Caesar if only you knew the half of it." I stated as the crowd laughed with me.

"So tell us Cato, you're a volunteer tribute, why did you volunteer?" Caesar asked me as the crowd fell to a hush. I almost scoffed at the comment, but held back, wanting to keep my superior attitude.

"For the same reason everyone else does. To make my district proud and to show I'm not afraid to fight to the death." I said as the crowd burst into applause, even Caesar.

"Wow! Talk about taking pride in your district! Truly admirable, isn't he folks?" Caesar asked as I just gave my confident smirk out to all of Panem. "Now, onto your ten you received from your private training." Caesar stated as I kept my calm, but dominant, look on him. Even though I was wanting to whirl around and attack fire girl right now. "We all know you probably well deserved that ten, but how did you feel when you found out someone got a higher score than you?" Caesar asked as I smiled at him, knowing Clove was probably holding her breath.

"Well I wasn't happy obviously." I stated as Caesar chuckled at me, sparking my anger slightly. "But I can tell you this." I said as Caesar went silent, waiting for me to continue as my expression turned to the normal dark sadistic one I held. "She made a mistake getting that eleven, and now she's going to pay for it in the arena." I said and after a few seconds of silence the crowd erupted.

"Well folks I think that's a challenge I hear!" Caesar said as he stood up, indicating for me to rise as well. "Unfortunately that's all the time we've got for you today my friend. Ladies and gentleman, District 2's Cato Raleigh!" Caesar said before shaking my hand once more and sending me back to my previous seat beside Clove.

"Think I topped you, as always." I said with a taunting smirk at Clove.

We sat silently the rest of the time until District 12's turn was up, and fire girl went first. I scowled at her most of the time to keep up that I was going to kill her once we were in the games. Did and our eyes locked for a brief moment. I don't know what happened, but it feels like my body caught fire from that flame, the flame that she had, and it was engulfing me, silencing me and keeping me from looking away for even a moment. She finally broke my somewhat trance once she stopped twirling, giggling like a little school girl as I crossed my legs, not in the mood for the Capitol to try and use me like Finnick Odair. "What's wrong with you?" Clove whispered to me as Caesar and Katniss continued talking.

"Nothing, why?" I asked as I looked towards her briefly, seeing the way she was eying my curiously.

"You're crossing your legs." Clove pointed out as I raised an eyebrow at her to say who cares.

"What're you staring at my crotch or something?" I questioned as Caesar ushered Katniss off and back to her original seat. Peeta went up next as I turned my eyes towards Clove momentarily, uncrossing my legs. "Better princess?" I asked as she rolled her eyes at me, keeping silent.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Wining...wont help in my case." Peeta stated to Caesar as I finally began listening to them. Of course he'd be whining about a girl on live TV.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asked, obviously very interested in their conversation.

There was silence for a moment as I yawned before continuing to listen. "Because she came here with me." Peeta stated before my eyes widened. Make her desirable! That's how he's going to make her desirable?

As if on cue the whole audience and probably all of Panem goes crazy, especially Caesar who's already beginning to spout the "Star crossed lovers of District 12" crap. Again? Again they out show me! I turned to look at Katniss and she still seemed to be in shock. I felt my anger broil even more at that. She hadn't even a clue of this plan!

"Looks like you've got competition." Clove whispered to me as I whirled on her, not in the mood.

"Shut it, now." I hissed under my breath, controlling myself enough to not kill her right here.

After the audience finally calmed down Caesar finished everything up and let us leave. I stormed out quickly, narrowly seeing fire girl attack her lover boy before I was ushered into the elevator by Brutus and Clove. "Not this time Cato. I don't trust you after last time." Brutus stated as I punched our floor, cracking the button in the process.

"That is expensive equipment!" Our escort shrieked from behind me before I shot her a death glare to silence her.

Once we were in our apartment I ripped the top half of my suit off, throwing it on the couch along with my tie before grabbing the bottle of wine that had been left on the table. "Hey where do you think you're going with that?" Brutus questioned me as I headed towards my room.

"Where does it look like?" I snapped angrily before going into my room, slamming the door and stripping out of the rest of my suit, putting on a pair of flannel shorts before getting to work on downing the bottle of wine.

"Cato." Clove's voice came through my door after a few gulps of the bottle of wine. She didn't even wait for me to respond before coming in, a full bottle of win in her hand now as I indicated the spot beside me on the bed.

"Might as well since I know you're not going to leave me along." I said before taking another gulp of the contents of my bottle.

Clove sat down beside me before opening her bottle with a pop. She threw the cork at my door before taking a big gulp. I laid back, dropping my bottle beside my as my hands went up to my eyes, rubbing vigorously. "I want to kill her." Clove spoke up finally as I opened my eyes instantly, glaring at her.

"No, you get lover boy, I get the girl on fire." I stated as I sat up, grabbing for the bottle beside me.

"At least let me cut her up a lot. Then you can have the fatal blow." Clove said as that image stuck in my mind, and for some reason it repulsed me. Seeing Clove skin her alive. Fuck what's wrong with me right now.

"No, you can cut up lover boy, but not fire girl. You'll leave whatever needs to be done to me and me along. I'll kill her in my own way." I stated before taking another big gulp of wine from my bottle.

"Maybe I could convince you otherwise." Clove said in a tone that made me cringe. I knew her, and when she tries to convince someone in her own way, it probably involves knives, yelling, other other things. I looked at her slightly to see her sucking on the tip of her wine bottle and knew what she meant, shuddering slightly.

"Convince me how? You know it won't work." I stated as I put down my bottle. Liquor won't help me in this case when she's drinking too.

"In a way that you'd probably like." Clove said as she rolled onto her side, eyes trained on mine as I glared suspiciously at her.

"If I haven't said yes to Glimmer, what makes you think I'd say yes to you?" I questioned her tiredly as Clove set down her bottle as well.

"Because you know me better, and know that I can be convincing." Clove said as I chuckled slightly.

"Go back to your room Clove. I know you're not actually willing enough to sell yourself to other guys like Glimmer is." I said as I indicated the door for her to leave.

Clove glared hatefully at me before picking her bottle back up and standing up. "If you die in the arena then I'm going to get to kill that stupid little girl on fire anyway." Clove snarled before leaving, slamming my door.

I sat up, looking down at my half empty bottle for a second, before laying back again. Guess its time to get some rest anyways. Tomorrow we finally get to go into the arena.

I knocked off after a while but woke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. I pulled on a t-shirt before going out to go for a walk. Everything silent. I headed up to the roof, since it's one of the few places I haven't been yet, and growled when I noticed I wasn't alone. I was going to speak up, but then noticed it was fire girl. "Ah the girl on fire cant sleep?" I questioned tauntingly as I leaned against the door, having startled her obviously since she spun around to look at me.

"What're you doing up here?" Katniss questioned me as I shrugged at the question.

"Going for a midnight walk." I stated truthfully as I moved over to look out onto the Capitol, which meant I was going to have to stand next to her.

"Up here?" Katniss questioned as I smirked at her.

"What? Don't like the fact that your little hiding spot isn't so hidden anymore?" I asked tauntingly as I locked my eyes on hers, seeing the annoyance blazing in her eyes like the flames that engulfed her dress earlier.

"I don't like when you're near me in general." Katniss stated as I chuckled at her for a moment, looking out at the Capitol below us that still seemed to be partying.

"That's because you're afraid of me." I stated confidently as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just hate you." Katniss said as I smirked at her. There's the fire again. Her fiery personality just matches those flames she has worn in the parade and the interview so well. Just hope that flame doesn't try and engulf me again.

"Hate that I'm stronger than you?" I questioned as she glared hatefully at me, showing me the fire in her eyes.

"Hate that you're a self absorbed killer who think you can scare me when you cant." Katniss stated as I moved closer, pinning her to the wall behind her.

"I don't think I can scare you, I know I can." I said with my deathly glare at her as our eyes locked and I realized we were actually touching. I smirked at the way she tried to pull away from me and pushed more into her, earning a growl of disapproval.

"Get away from me Cato." Katniss growled as I kept my eyes locked on her fire filled gray ones.

"Make me girl on fire." I growled before looking down as a knee went between my legs. "Nice try. Doesn't hurt anymore though." I said with a smirk at her as she glared hatefully at me.

"Either you let me go, or I'll start yelling for the peacekeepers Cato." Katniss growled as I rolled my eyes at her threat.

"Go ahead. They won't hear you up here." I said as I got to close to her face, our foreheads almost touched, making her shrink back a bit more.

"I swear if you don't back off or I'll..." I cut her off before she could finish.

"You'll what? Try to strangle me? Stab me? Hit me in my groin again? Not gonna work fire girl. I'm a trained killer, and you'll still practicing." I stated as I held my confident smirk, feeling her try to shrink away from my body and her leg leave it's place between my own.

She was silent for a few seconds before the fire returned to her gaze as our eyes locked once more, seeing as how I had been looking down at her hands that had been trying to push me back. "People know I'm up here. There are camera's everywhere." Katniss stated as I chuckled at her attempt of scaring me off.

"That's the best you've got girl on fire? I cant wait to see how you last in the arena if you cant get out of a simple situation as this." I taunted as she finally got enough strength to shove me off, but only a few feet back before I heard the elevator ding, signaling someone was coming up. I went behind a column quickly before I could be seen, but growled to see it was Lover boy.

"Cant sleep?" Peeta asked her as she turned to see him as well, glancing at me for a moment as I held a finger to my mouth and made the sign that I would kill her if she said I was there.

"No, not tonight." Katniss said as I smirked at her.

"Nice job fire girl." I mouthed when she was looking my way.

"Shut up." Katniss mouthed back as Peeta moved over to stand next to her. I drew further into the shadows of the column so he wouldn't see me.

"Fucking kill him too." I muttered under my breath as they talked to one another. He's trying to ruin my plan of scaring the girl on fire into submission.

"...I don't want to be just some pawn in their game." Peeta stated as I let my eyes just rake over Katniss' body, especially her ass considering her back was now to me.

"I cant afford to think like that." I began to tune back out of their talking and just examine Katniss, try and find her weaknesses. She's not muscular, but somehow she got that 11. How? I tuned back in as they moved like they were going to leave, catching Katniss' eye as they drifted to me.

"Don't even think about leaving." I mouthed to her as she smirked at me, before following after Peeta. "Oh you little bitch." I said aloud with a chuckle as I moved out of the shadows to see them getting into the elevator.

Fine, might as well head back to my room. I moved towards the elevator and hit the button, though not hard enough to break it this time. I hit my floor once it and when got there tried to get back to sleep.

"Hey wake up you lazy fuck!" Clove yelled into my room the next morning as I got up easily, excited now that it was finally the day to get into the games.

"What? Hoping to try and seduce me again or something?" I asked as I opened my door to smirk at her.

"Get ready so we can go get to the arena on time." Clove said before walking back to her room. I turned back into my room and showered quickly before dressing, never so excited for something before in my life.

"Are you ready?" Brutus questioned me as he appeared in the hallway as I walked out.

"Of course." I stated as I followed him until we were in the elevator, Clove probably having gone with Enobaria.

"You know your plan right?" Brutus questioned me as we were in the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get in there and I'm going to win." I stated confidently as my devious smirk plastered my face.

* * *

><p><strong>And they're off to the Hunger Games! Finally after the long wait! Thank you all for reading, and just a heads up I will be leaving Tuesday now for my vacation since it's been postponed for a bit, so that means more chapters will be coming soon before that, and then delayed a bit when I am on vacation. Thank you for reading, yet again, and please remember, I love getting lots of reviews to help me decide what to write!<strong>


	6. The Hunger Games Begin!

**Greetings loyal readers! This will be the last chapter I post before my vacation unfortunately since I leave tomorrow, but do not worry. I will try and see about continuing writing even while I'm on vacation. Anyways, I would like to thank all of you for the many reviews and many views of my story. It is such an amazing sight whenever I look at my traffic stats. Anyways, I'll let you get to the chapter. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>I smiled evilly as we boarded the hovercraft to head out to the arena where we would get our final preparations done. I smirked as I noticed Katniss already on and quickly sat beside her, Clove moving beside me quickly. "How's it going girl on fire?" I questioned nonchalantly.<p>

"Leave me alone." Katniss growled at me as I smirked, holding my arm out as a lady came over with my tracker, not wincing when it was shot into my skin.

I looked at the place where my tracker glowed for a moment before settling down. I then looked back at Katniss as she winced from it. "How does that hurt?" I questioned her as my hand found it's way to her thigh, making her smack it away and glare hatefully at me once more.

"Keep your hands off of me." Katniss growled as Glimmer sat across from me.

"Everyone please stay seated while the hovercraft is in motion." The lady who shot my tracker into my arm stated once everyone was in their seats. I then felt the hovercraft take up off of the ground and groaned as hands landed on my thighs from both sides of me, squeezing.

"Fuck is that necessary?" I questioned as I glared at Clove before she let go and Katniss had already let go a moment after realizing what she did.

"Sorry got a little excited that we're finally going into the arena." Clove stated to me as I smirked at her.

"So you go for my lap, for the second time since we've been here?" I questioned as she glared hatefully at me.

"Will you just shut up for once" Clove questioned as I smirked at her response.

"Why'd you grab me girl on fire? Cant resist me either?" I asked as I turned to look at her to see the glare of hatred she held for me as well.

"Listen to your partner and shut the fuck up." Katniss snapped at me as I smirked at her vulgarity all of a sudden. I looked towards Clove for a second before slipping my hand onto Katniss' thigh with a beaming smirk at her.

"Want some hand holding then go ahead." I said with a shrug as I smirked at her reaction to me own actions.

"Screw you." Katniss growled as my smirk widened.

"Happily, your place or mine?" I questioned as she shoved my hand away quickly in disgust.

"You're sick." Katniss growled as I shrugged at her comment.

"I know, doesn't really bother me anymore." I stated with a devious chuckle as she eyes me. "But I know you cant resist me." I said as my cocky grin returned.

"Get over yourself." Katniss growled as I noticed Glimmer glaring at me as a sign to back off of the subject. Probably just jealous I'm talking to someone else.

I was about to go silent when a sudden jerk of the hovercraft made Katniss jump closer to me and her hand grab for my leg again. "It's just turbulence fire girl. Damn, you're not going to make it in the arena." I stated before looking down at her hand that was so close to having grabbed a part of me many girls in 2 have tried for.

"Hey Cato didn't know you had a soft spot for district 12." Marvel spoke up as I glared at him angrily before flipping him off with my free hand. The other hand went to try and pry fire girl's hand from me. Our eyes locked and I almost shuddered at the look of fire in her eyes, the flame engulfing me again no matter how hard I tried to keep it away. What is she doing to me?

Katniss moved away from me quickly. "That doesn't mean you're allowed to piss me off more." Katniss growled at me as I smirked at her, trying to ignore the flame trying to consume me from her.

"Really? I think it does since you jumped at me." I stated before Clove signaled to me to shut up.

"Just shut up." Katniss stated as I rolled my eyes before going silent. I stayed quiet until we arrived and were taken to our separate prep rooms.

"Oh god." I grumbled as I saw Melibea in my room where my tube to get into the arena was. She's waiting for me.

"Hello darling." Melibea said in a weak voice as I walked over to her, seeing she was holding my jacket I had to wear into the arena. "You're going to do just fine in there." Melibea stated as I smirked slightly, knowing I would do better than fine.

"Don't start crying." I said as I noticed her eyes starting to swell with tears as I put on my jacket easily.

"I'll see you when you get back." Melibea said as an announcer said I had ten seconds. I quickly went into my tube and it closed behind me. I kept my back to Melibea as I waited silently.

"Five, four, three, two, one." I came up into the arena, glancing around quickly. The Cornucopia was loaded. I looked towards the girl on fire and she was staring straight at a pair of silver bows. Well she won't get them. My eyes then drifted to lover boy who was directly across from me. He was mouthing something to me.

"The fuck should I let you join the careers for?" I mouthed back at him as he nodded towards Katniss.

"I'll help you find her later on." Peeta mouthed back as I smirked before nodding at him to say he could join, if it's alright with Clove of course.

The count down finally hit ten. Finally, it's almost about to begin. I noticed fire girl move like she was going to run for the cornucopia, and then her lover boy shake his head at her. "Three, two, one. Let the 74 annual Hunger Games begin!" I ran as fast as possible and grabbed the nearest weapon. "Happy Hunger Games!" I snap as I strike at the nearest tribute stupid enough to come near me, slicing into his back easily before heading towards the back of the cornucopia where my swords were bound to be. Of course, I get the first kill!

I turned just in time to see Clove moving towards Katniss with a knife in hand and almost screamed out at her no but the knife hit her pack, sticking in before she turned and ran. "Clove!" I snap angrily before killing the next nearest tribute. I moved towards my swords and barely saw the district 4 boy before slamming my ax threw his throat, bringing him down easily before moving to my swords, my mouth opening slightly in awe at the beauty before me. After the blood bath we all gathered together.

"Why the hell is he still here and not dead?" Clove asked as she pulled out her knives, moving towards lover boy.

"He's going to help us find the girl on fire. Which means don't kill him, not yet." I stated as I held my sword out to stop her, showing her that I wasn't afraid to kill her now that we were in the arena.

"So lover boy, where is she going then?" Glimmer asked as she moved towards him, boy at hand. Really? Why of all the weapons she had to choose the bow?

"I don't know. Probably into the woods." Peeta stated as I growled angrily at him.

"Nice, that's good to know. Oh wait, there's trees everywhere!" I snapped angrily as I threw a bag I had picked up, hitting the cornucopia.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow. We should sort through everything we've got anyways." Marvel suggested as I looked back at everything we got at the Cornucopia.

"Fine." I said after considering it. "We'll set up camp here. No one's going to come back here and try and take the supplies, and we need the water supply." I stated as I indicated the nearby lake. "Tonight we go hunting." I said before moving to gather the stuff out of the cornucopia and sort it.

"What did you scream my name for earlier?" Clove asked me as I lifted a few crates with ease.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you tried to steal my kill!" I barked at her furiously as she smirked deviously at me.

"She got in my kill range." Clove said as my jaw tightened and I drew my sword.

"You try that again, you're not going to make it to see her lover boy die. I'll kill you and him too if you try to kill her again." I growled before walking away with the crates in my one arm.

"Alright that's all the crates." I grumbled after two hours of moving everything out of the cornucopia and more near the lake. Glimmer and Marvel had made up the tents with the help of lover boy I noticed.

"When are we going hunting? I'm itching to kill another tribute." Clove stated as I moved over towards my sword to polish it since I already cleaned off the dried blood earlier.

"When I say we're going hunting." I stated as I sat down in one of the camping chairs, my sword in my lap.

"Oh Cato I didn't know you had such a big sword." Glimmer cooed from behind me as I polished my sword, unable to keep the smirk from my face at the statement.

"Bigger than any other guys here." I stated with a taunting smirk at Marvel and Peeta to try and get them to challenge me, but they didn't try to.

"Careful Glimmer, he belongs to the girl on fire." Clove stated as I raised my sword in warning for her to shut the fuck up.

"She's mine. I'm going to kill her, so stop throwing a fit." I stated as Clove glared at me for a moment before turning to go play with her knives again.

I smirked as Glimmer pulled up a chair beside me, seeing the glare Marvel was shooting our way. "Do you think later I can see that sword myself?" Glimmer asked sweetly as I continued polishing my sword, ignoring the gagging noises Clove was making.

"Maybe if you don't die right off." I stated as I set down my sword, content with how it was right now.

"I'm going to go scout around." Marvel growled as he turned to head towards the trees.

"Someone's jealous." Glimmer said with a chuckle as I leaned back in my chair a bit, deciding now's a good time to take a little rest. We've still got a few more hours until dark, and when that happens we'll go hunting.

"Let him be, if he get's killed, it's less mouths to feed." I stated as I earned a slight glare from Glimmer for a moment.

Glimmer kept trying to get into my pants for a little while longer until finally night hit. "Hey! Look over there!" Peeta pointed out as I pried Glimmer's hand from my inner thigh. I stood up and looked in the direction he was pointing towards and a big grin broke over my face.

"Well, looks like it's time to go hunting." I said as I picked up my sword and started for the woods in the direction that the smoke was coming from.

"Who gets to kill the tribute?" Marvel questioned as we walked quickly in the direction of the fire.

"We'll decide when we find the tribute." I stated as we continued moving quickly, being careful as to watch in case any tributes were nearby.

"I want to kill them." Glimmer stated as she held her bow out, ready so shoot. Not like she'd hit anything. She's terrible with a bow and arrow. Probably should have just let the girl on fire have it. I doubt she's any better.

"Let's just hurry up before the tribute decides to try and run." I growled at them as I stayed at the front of the pack.

We walked for about an hour and a half before finally finding the area where the fire was. "She's asleep." Clove informed me after having gone in to check how many tributes could have been there.

"Alright, then let's get started." I growled with amusement in my voice as we moved in, Glimmer at my side. We had just walked up behind her when she woke up and turned around. I handed my sword to Glimmer.

"No...no please!" The district 8 girl begged as I smiled deviously before Glimmer slammed my sword through her back, bringing her down after the girl's scream pierced the night air.

We walked away quickly after having killed her to let the hovercraft come pick her up. We were all laughing now, the idea of fresh blood on our hands making us all giddy with excitement. "'No...no please! Don't kill me!" Clove screamed out in mock pain as I continued laughing, wiping the blood off of my sword with my shirt.

"She was so pathetic!" Glimmer screeched through her own laughter as Clove went silent.

"Hey guys, why haven't we heard a cannon yet? She's dead, isn't she?" Clove questioned as we all went silent to wait for the cannon, but it didn't come.

"I killed her! I slammed that sword right through her back where her heart should have been!" Glimmer protested as I growled, turning to head back.

"Guys I'll go check." Peeta offered, finally coming out of his silence. "If she's not dead I'll finish it off." Peeta said as he pulled out his knife and moved to head back for the girl.

"I killed her, I know where I hit her!" Glimmer barked at his retreating form as I turned to keep moving.

"When do I get to kill lover boy?" Clove questioned me as I put on my night vision glasses, smirking as I was able to see everything like it was day.

"When we find his little girlfriend and I kill her. Now go scout ahead. I'll wait for him." I said as I sent the three ahead, having caught a glimpse of something in a tree and wanting to check it out myself.

"He better hurry." Clove said before they disappeared into the trees.

"Hello girl on fire. I see you up there." I growled quiet enough for only her to hear me. I saw her move to grab her weapon and waved my sword in the air. "You really think that'll work?" I questioned as she untied herself from the tree.

"Why aren't you coming after me?" She called down to me as I shrugged.

"Not really interested in going all the way up there just to know you'll jump down. Besides, I'm not going to kill you. Well, not yet." I stated as I propped my sword against the tree she was in, smirking up at her as she looked down at me confused.

"Why aren't you going to kill me yet?" Katniss questioned me as I shrugged at her again, knowing she had to be able to see me in some way.

"Because, I like to play with my food girl on fire. Now's not the right time, but when I do get my hands on you, you'll wish I'd have killed you right here and now." I stated as I heard lover boy's loud ass footsteps and the sound of the cannon going off into the night.

"She was still alive." Peeta stated to me as he reached me, wiping the blood off his knife as I glared at him momentarily before noticing the others coming back.

"Alright, let's keep moving." I stated as we turned to head back towards camp. I held back a bit.

"I'd be ready if I were you fire girl." I stated to her before continuing on.

"Oh go fuck your glittering girlfriend." Katniss snapped back at me as I bit down on my lip to keep from bursting into laughter. I kept walking though, not looking back at her.

We got back to camp quickly and I set my sword down beside our tents, which were basically all just pushed together so we'd have to share. "Lover boy, you're on first watch." I stated to him before going into the tent, stripping my shirt off since it was still sort of hit for it being night. Plus these sleeping bags are meant to reflect heat.

"Mind if I join you?" Glimmer called sweetly as she came in as well, laying down beside me quickly as I heard Clove's unneeded comments outside of the tent.

"What're they doing?" I questioned as I laid back, arms going behind my head.

"Marvel wanted to check to make sure nothing was taken while we went hunting." Glimmer said as she moved her sleeping back very close to mine, getting out of her jacket quickly and showing my the white, almost see-through shirt she was wearing. Seriously, she's very persistent on getting into my pants.

"I take it Clove's helping him then?" I questioned as Glimmer continued removing more clothing, this time her pants to show she had shorts on under them.

"Yeah she wanted to practice with her knives." Glimmer said as I slid down into my sleeping back more.

"As long as she doesn't try and hit me with the knives I don't care." I said before closing my eyes to go to sleep. I then let out a short grunt as I felt a hand land on my mid thigh, knowing Glimmer found her way into my sleeping bag even though it's completely pitch black in here.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Glimmer asked quietly as I shrugged, before remembering she couldn't see me.

"Am I supposed to care?" I questioned as I turned my head to look at her, only to see how close she'd gotten once she had laid down.

"No, I guess not." Glimmer said as her hand moved towards my groin a bit more. I instinctively looked towards where the fire was to see if the other three were still working before feeling Glimmer move closer to me a bit. "You gonna show me your sword now?" Glimmer asked sweetly as I chuckled quietly.

I turned my head again to look at her and cringed as I caught a glimpse of that fiery attitude that Katniss has in her eyes in Glimmer's eyes for a moment, making me falter and be engulfed in the flame once more as I moved away instinctively. Fuck what's happening to me. I cant be having some kind of feeling for the enemy, can I? No! I'm a killer! A trained killer who doesn't feel anything for anybody! "Go to bed Glimmer. Tomorrow we're going hunting again." I stated as I rolled onto my side, knowing if she had tried to kill me I'd be perfectly fine. She cant kill a person like me.

"Aw but you promised to show me your sword Cato." Glimmer cooed as I growled, feeling the warmth starting to diminish but not in certain places.

"Go to bed!" I snapped before tugging my sleeping bag around me, making sure that my knife was close enough if I needed a quick way of defense.

"Fine you ass." Glimmer grumbled as I heard her move around a bit, glad she finally gave up.

I was finally able to go to sleep, only to be woken up when Clove came in and lover boy as well. "Who's on watch?" I questioned groggily as Clove laid down beside me.

"Marvel and Glimmer." Clove said as I let go of the knife I had instinctively grabbed for, rolling onto my stomach with a grunt.

"Better get some sleep then." I grumbled before going back to sleep, trying to ignore the snoring lover boy started once he was out.

"Can I please just slit his throat?" Clove questioned me an hour later after we were woken by Marvel coming in to sleep.

"No." I stated simply as an arm went over her and pulled her closer to me. "You try, and you'll be the one not waking up." I growled quietly before letting her go, going back to sleep again.

I woke back up again to Glimmer shaking me. "It's your turn Cato. I need to get some beauty sleep." Glimmer said as I yawned, stretching slightly before getting up and moving to head out of the tent. From the looks of it, it looks like the sun is about to rise. I grabbed my sword and sat down in the chair, keeping my eyes peeled.

I'm probably the best watchmen so far tonight, knowing the others. I continued watching the perimeter while cutting into the ground with my sword out of boredom. I almost want a stray tribute to come running into the clearing just so I could kill him. It was another two hours before anyone else woke up. "Hey." Clove greeted tiredly as she came out of the tent, grabbing an apple from the bag we had beside the tent.

"Why're you up already?" I questioned as I watched her take a big bite out of the apple, scanning the perimeter of the clearing.

"It's hard to sleep with lover boy making it sound like it's thunder storming inside the tent." Clove growled as I chuckled, glad it didn't affect me like it did her.

"Should put her coat over your head." I suggested as she glared at me like I was a moron.

"And let you stab me when I'm not looking? No thanks." Clove said as I rolled me eyes at her, continuing to cut into the ground with my sword.

"Since you're up then you can walk the perimeter." I stated as I indicated the edges of the clearing for her.

"Dictator." Clove said before walking away.

"Bitch." I replied simply as I stayed in my seat, watching the sun slowly rise and knowing we'd have to go hunting again.

Clove walked the perimeter fast obviously because we was back within five minutes. "There, I walked. Let's go hunt." Clove said as I looked back towards the tent where the other three were sleeping.

"We need them too." I said as I indicated the tent, earning a growl from Clove before she stalked towards the tent to probably wake them up.

"Wake up you lazy assholes!Clove snap as I smirked deviously, wondering if anyone would try and stab her. If so, it's one less person to worry about.

"Get out!" Glimmer snapped back as I burst into laughter, hearing the fighting continue before lover boy and Marvel escaped from the two girls.

"Clove got a knife." Peeta said simply as I shook my head at her before getting up to break the two up.

"Hey!" I snapped as I walked in to see Clove holding the knife to Glimmer's neck. "The fuck is wrong with you? We're supposed to be killing the other tributes right now, not each other!" I snapped furiously as I ripped the knife away from Clove.

"Then keep this annoying little slut away from me." Clove growled angrily as I rolled my eyes at her, shoving her out of the tent and roughly grabbing Glimmer by the wrist, dragging her out next.

"Let's go, we're going hunting for those other tributes." I growled angrily as I grabbed my sword, moving off towards the lake since there had to be some tributes around it.

"Hey!" Marvel shouted as he pointed out a small boy across the lake. District 3.

"Let's go get him!" I growled excitedly as I began to charge for the kid. He's obviously distracted doing something else.

"He's not even trying to run! He's mine!" Clove growled as we closed in quickly, seeing he just realized we were coming.

"No...no wait! I can help you!" The boy growled as I pulled back my sword to strike.

"Oh and we need help? Just kill him Cato!" Glimmer growled as I smirked evilly at the kid.

"I can set up traps around your supplies! It'll keep the other tributes from stealing them!" District 3 yelped as I lowered my sword slightly, a bit interested.

"Why would we need that?" I questioned as he began to stand up finally, having dropped to his knees when he saw us.

"I can dig up the bombs around the platforms we all came up on. I can reactivate them and bury them around your supplies. Anyone who tries to get to them will be blown sky high." District 3 explained as I turned to Clove, seeing her roll her eyes before nodding.

"Alright, but you better get to work, right now. Or you'll be dead before even that first bomb is in the ground. Oh and if you let anyone get any supplies while doing that," I slammed my sword into the ground easily. "You'll be the one who's scattered all over the place." I growled before shoving him off towards our camp. "Let's keep moving." I stated to the rest of the group as District 3 went running for the base.

We walked for a long time, searching while Glimmer and Marvel rattled on non stop, pissing me off to no end. "Well tonight I can show you." Glimmer whispered to Marvel as I resisted gagging at this little slut's attitude.

"Can I please just kill them already?" Clove questioned me as she walked up beside me.

"Later on maybe." I stated as I kept searching for signs of any other tributes.

"But all they do is flirt and use up more of our supplies. They're not helping at all." Clove argued as the two from district 1 trailed at the back of the group still.

"But if it comes down to it and we find a few tributes, we can use them too. You'll get your chance later on Clove." I stated as I kept my eyes on the trail ahead.

"Oh fine. God so much for being a ruthless killer, you pansy." Clove growled at me as I glared at her before shoving her into a bush of prickly thorns. She yelped out in pain as I smirked deviously, aware of the eyes on us.

"Let's have that as a warning, make me mad again and I won't hesitate to kill any of you." I growl as Clove gets out of the bush finally, continuing on.

"We might as well just turn back now." Marvel spoke up after another two hours of walking, seeing the sun was already on it's descent and that means we'd be walking in the dark. "No one's this way obviously." Marvel finished as I growled before turning around.

"Fine, we keep hunting again tomorrow." I stated before signaling for them to turn around, moving to the front of the pack again.

"Wondering where your fire girl is?" Clove asks after another half hour of walking, making me glare at her even more since I had unfortunately been thinking about the previous night's encounter with her.

"No I'm not. I'm wondering what kind of way I'll kill you. I'm thinking cut you up nice and easy, then shove my sword through your throat." I growled with a sadistic smirk at her. "Sounds like perfect irony to me, doesn't it knife lover?" I questioned as she glared at me, keeping in step with my own walking.

"You won't be the one killing me. I'll make sure you die." Clove growled as we continued walking, still watching for the other tributes while I tried to ignore Glimmer and Marvel's insistent flirting.

"Let's hurry up. I want to make sure that district 3 guy got those bombs in the ground. If not I'm going to kill him." I growled after another hour, quickening my step easily, not in the least bit tired yet.

"God you're impatient." Clove grumbled as I ignored it, continuing to hurry along. We got back within another hour to see the district 3 tribute finishing putting in another bomb.

"How many is that?" I questioned him as we walked up behind him.

"That's the last one." District 3 stated as Glimmer and Marvel moved off towards the tents quickly.

"Are they activated?" I questioned as we went around the bombs, making our way into the little area where our supplies were.

"Of course. One little misstep and you'll be sent sky high." District 3 stated as I smirked, nodding slightly at the idea of blowing one of those other tributes into a million pieces with these bombs.

"Good work 3. Looks like you get to work a little longer." I stated as he sighed in relief. "But you're on first watch tonight." I stated as I indicated the chair by the tents.

"Of course." District 3 said with a weak grin as I grabbed a few things to eat from the pile of supplies before moving back over towards the others.

"Is everything set up?" Clove asked me as I sat down next to her, handing her an apple while I opened one of the food packets with my teeth.

"Yeah, 3 says anyone who comes near those supplies wont be coming back." I stated as Clove chuckled deviously, taking a big bite of her apple.

"Who's kill will that count towards?" Clove questioned as I smirked at her.

"Mine, since I'm the one who let 3 live long enough to be able to set those bombs back up." I stated with a smirk at her obvious hatred of me getting another kill over her.

"Fine, whatever." Clove growled before moving to head into the tent.

I followed after the sky darkened enough, feeling ready to rest for a while. "Move." I said as I pushed Clove over and slid into my own sleeping bag.

"Fuck you." Clove growled tiredly as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, slip on into my sleeping bag if you want to." I growled back as she glared at me.

"Why don't you just go fuck fire girl." Clove growled back as I smirked at her.

"We'll go find her tomorrow if it'll make you feel better. Let's show the fire girl why not to mess with careers." I growled excitedly as Clove moved closer to me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the Hunger Games have begun, and already Cato's after the girl on fire. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It is so much fun writing when I know you are all waiting on me. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, which I don't know when that'll be considering I'm leaving tomorrow. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review for me!<strong>


	7. Burning sensation

**Greetings my ever loyal readers! I am back from my vacation. I would like to apologize for the long wait though. I had this chapter written out on my laptop, but the thing wouldn't allow me to publish new chapters so I had to wait until I returned home to use my main computer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I would like you all to do me a favor, tomorrow is my birthday, and I would like to see many more reviews as a gift. Hope you all enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p>The next morning when we got up there was smoke clouding the sky. "What the fuck is going on?" I questioned as I came out of the tent, seeing Marvel on watch.<p>

"Looks like the game makers started a forest fire somewhere over there." Marvel said as he indicated the area where the smoke was worst.

"Well, then that must mean they're trying to lure a tribute somewhere. Let's go, now." I said as I quickly went in and woke everyone else. "You're watching the base while we're gone 3." I stated to him as I threw an extra sword to him.

"Who gets the kill?" Clove asked quickly as we began moving towards the fire quickly.

"Depends on who the tribute is." I stated, having a pretty good feeling it was the girl on fire. Oh the irony if she died in this. Just the way to go, the girl on fire, actually on fire. The visual came into my mind easily but I had to wipe it out as the flame tried to take me with it. Fuck!

"Well I'm itching for another kill. I just want to slice someone up." Clove growled as I smirked at her love of knives. The way she knows just about anything about them.

"Clove, you'd slice yourself up if you had the chance." I stated as we kept moving through the now thickening smoke, seeing the wind was sending it our way. I pulled the top of my shirt up to cover my nose and mouth in an attempt of keeping it out.

"Oh fuck you. Let's just go find your girlfriend." Clove said as I glared hatefully at her, raising my sword in warning and seeing the look lover boy shot us.

"I warned you already." I growled as I nicked her flesh with my sword, leaving a small bit of blood on her cheek where I got her.

"You won't kill me, not yet. You need me." Clove said confidently as I chuckled at her attempt of trying to calm me. I pressed the edge of my sword further into her flesh, making another nick.

"Anyone can throw knives. Let's go." I said as I pulled my sword from her and kept moving quickly.

"Yeah that's right, back down." Clove taunted as I shoved her into another bush full of black berries, not bothering to stop and wait for her.

"Damn, the smoke's getting worse and worse." Marvel growled as we moved quickly, hearing distant explosions. The heck is that?

"Let's keep moving already." I growled as I kept my sword at my side, slashing through the brush that would pop up.

"The game makers must really want to kill who ever this tribute is." Glimmer stated as I growled, not wanting them to have the justice of killing the girl on fire. It has to be her, who else would they try and actually set fire to.

"It's probably Katniss." Peeta stated as I rolled my eyes at him, not at all surprised it took him this long to realize it was her.

"If we don't find the tribute soon and they kill her, then I'll kill all of you." I growled as I kept hacking through the brush to get through.

We kept running for another hour and a half or so before I realized they were trying to push the tribute towards the river. "They're trying to push the tribute towards someone, so let's make that us." Clove growled excitedly as we broke into a run easily.

"They'll probably be so burnt up they cant move!" Glimmer said excitedly as I chuckled, still at the head of the pack.

"Or maybe hiding in the water where we can just shoot them with your bow!" Marvel joined in excitedly as we began to see the water, moving in quickly.

"Where is she then? Look around!" I stated as I quickly looked around, to see across the river Katniss barely floating in the water, having seen us. "It's the girl on fire!" I shouted as we broke into a run to catch her, trying to maneuver a way across the river.

"Don't bother running! We'll get you!" Clove yelled after her as we got halfway across easily, seeing her just barely make it out of the water.

We made it across the river and began chasing her, me at the front with my sword already withdrawn to get her. "Why you running fire girl? You know we'll get you!" I called after her as she disappeared for a moment, before we turned to follow, seeing her quickly beginning to climb up a tree.

"That's not going to help you girl on fire!" Glimmer yelled at her as we reached the tree, seeing her stop at a certain point.

I dropped everything I had on me except my sword and began climbing. "Climb faster Cato!" Clove snapped at me as I glared up at the girl on fire, seeing the cocky look in her eyes. She thought I wouldn't be able to reach her?

"Kill her Cato! Kill her!" Glimmer yelled as I got halfway to her, grabbing onto another branch. I heard a snap and the next thing I knew I was on my back on the ground, seeing Katniss laughing up in the tree.

"You're not going to be able to climb the tree." Katniss called down to me as Glimmer stepped up beside me.

"Here I'll do it." Glimmer said as she pulled the bow from behind her, putting an arrow in it quickly before firing at Katniss, missing terribly. Katniss grabbed the bow from where it stuck in the tree and waved it at us in a mocking gesture as I ripped the bow from Glimmer's hands, grabbing the arrow she had as well.

"We'll get you down from there in no time fire girl." I growled up at her as I shot the arrow, missing since she ducked at the last moment.

"Hey let's just leave her up there." Lover boy spoke up as I turned to him, still in a rage that I was being mocked by the girl on fire.

"You're protecting her?" I questioned as I walked up to him, glaring down at him since I had a few inches of height over him.

"No, but she has to come down sometime, it's either that or starve. Let's just stay down here and wait for her." Peeta stated as I saw the aggravated look in Clove's eyes.

"Fine. Someone build the fire." I growled as I moved off to see if there was another way to get up the tree.

Katniss moved a bit more into the tree as I noticed her wincing slightly, still trying to see if there were other ways to get up the tree. I smirked up at her as our eyes momentarily locked before she ran her hand over a part of her smoking clothing, wincing visibly. I felt a small pain in the pit of my stomach at that wince, unsure of why it came up. "Cato!" Clove growled as she came up behind me, obviously still annoyed that we didn't get another kill today.

"What?" I questioned as I turned to her, wiping any emotion from my face.

"Why are you just stalking around the tree?" Clove questioned me as I glared at her like the idiot she truly is.

"It's called scouting. If you had paid any attention in the academy, you would know that." I growled back at her as she glared furiously at me before turning to go back to the now starting fire.

"Go fuck yourself Cato. Or better yet, why not climb that tree and do it with fire girl." Clove growled as I smirked at her retreating form, turning to look up at Katniss who was watching me. I winked at her and blew a small kiss in mock before turning to go back to the others.

"Who's got first watch today?" Marvel questioned as he sharpened the tip of his spear. Obviously he wants to go spear something.

"I'll do it. One of you go get some food." I stated as I leaned against the tree, sticking my sword into the trunk with a grunt.

"I'll do it." Marvel said as he got to his feet quickly, moving off into the brush to hunt.

"I'll go with him." Clove growled before stalking after him,leaving lover boy and Glimmer with me.

"Then there were two." Glimmer stated quietly as she moved over to sit next to me, earning another signature eye roll from me.

"You miscounted. There's technically four." I stated as I nodded towards Peeta and then up towards Katniss, looking up at her silently to see her trying to pour water on what must be a bad burn. I almost cringed myself for her but held it back

"Well it's not that hard to act like they're not here." Glimmer stated in a flirting tone as I smirked slightly when she snuggled up next to me, an arm going around my back.

"I think I'm going to rest a little." Peeta stated as he leaned back against the tree behind him, earning a smirk from me since he was obviously wanting to be away from here right now.

"Ugh get a room you two!" Katniss snapped down at us in a strangled voice that showed her pain. I felt that familiar heat try and take me again as I realized she was actually in pain, weakened now. I couldn't kill her if she's weak like this. It's not fair,it's not a fight. I growled as I moved out of Glimmer's grip., glaring up at Katniss.

"Why not come down already. We won't hurt you." I growled up at her as she rolled her eyes at me, making me smirk since she did it in almost the same way that I did.

"I'm not stupid Cato. I know better than to trust you." Katniss growled as I laughed at her, circling the tree again to try and find a way up.

"I wasn't calling you stupid. Just saying you could come down and we won't hurt you." I stated with a devious smirk up at her.

"Yeah, no thanks 2." Katniss said before settling back in her spot in the tree.

"Nice try." Glimmer said to me as I glared at her for a moment before pulling my sword from the tree, moving off to gather stuff for the fire to burn.

"Watch her." I growled at Glimmer before moving off, taking a swing at anything within my range.

I gathered kindling for a while before coming back to see Clove and Marvel had come back with fish and wild grooslings burning over the fire. "Hungry?" Glimmer asked me as I threw the kindling down into the fire, sitting down with a grunt as Glimmer moved over close to me, seeing the sun was going to be setting soon.

"No, I'm fine." I growled as I pulled out my sharpening tools to sharpen my sword now that I was done chopping through everything.

"You sure? It's really good." Glimmer said with a big flirty smile at me as I pulled away from her.

"I am not hungry." I growled at her, putting emphasis on every word to get it through her thick head.

"Sorry." Glimmer grumbled as I looked back down at my sword, continuing to sharpen it and ignore her.

"He's just frustrated because he cant rape his little girl on fire." Clove butted in as I glared furiously at her, hearing a gag from up in the trees.

"At least I don't try and seduce drunken tributes." I growled back at her as her face reddened in what I could only guess was anger and embarrassment.

"All right, I'm turning in now then. I need my rest." Marvel grumbled as he laid back, the sun beginning to set finally.

"Clove, you're on first watch." I growled at her as I laid back as well to rest.

Glimmer laid down next to me, snuggling into my arm. I didn't protest, what's the point.

I waited for a while, taking over Marvels shift for him once he was asleep and moving Glimmer off of me. I noticed fire girl dozing off up in the tree as I circled around quickly to the side I knew I could climb and silently began climbing. "I'm coming for you Fire girl." I growled under my breath as I moved silently.

I climbed quickly and once up put my hand over fire girls mouth as she began to realize I was there. "Get...off!" Katniss growled as I easily pinned her down, smirking down at her as I noticed how bad of a condition the fire had put her in.

"Oh you think I'm going to kill you now? While we're high up in this tree?" I questioned before something dropped into the tree. I looked up and smirked as I saw the familiar silver package. A gift, from her sponsors. I reached up easily and snatched it, dangling the gift in front of her fiery eyes.

"Give that back!" Katniss growled angrily as I took my hand off her mouth so I could open the container.

"I wouldn't be too loud if I were you. Might wake up the others, and give the wrong impression." I cooed with a wink as I watch the flame grow in her eyes, growling as my body heated up from the sight. I opened the parachute with ease, seeing a small container with a note from her drunken helper.

"Ah, ointment." I said as I opened the small container, knowing it on sight from when I've been burned in training. "Someone got burned my her precious flames." I growled as I looked down at her leg, seeing the seared flesh that once must have been smoking and bubbling.

"You don't need it, so give it back." Katniss whispered angrily as I rubbed my thumb over the top of the oily ointment, keeping the emotion wiped from my face. I smirked down at her as my hand went to rest just below the burn.

"You really think I'd give it back that easily?" I questioned as her hands went to shove me off, but I was too firmly planted over her.

"Then why don't you just kill me already?" Katniss questioned me as I smirked down at her, rubbing the ointment into the burn and earning a hiss of what I can only guess is pained pleasure over having the ointment on her burn.

"Because, like I've said before, I like to play with my prey before I kill it." I growled with a smirk still held as

"What, so you're just going to leave me up here then?" Katniss questioned as I gave her an even bigger grin.

"You're mine to kill fire girl, but I can wait. You just better control that fire a bit better next time, don't want the game makers killing you. Sleep tight." I growled as I got off her, dropping the ointment on her.

I made my decent down the tree easily and once down got back into my spot. I'm not letting the others the pleasure of killing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah and the planning continues. I hope you all enjoyed. I apologize for it being a bit short. I was in a rush to try and get this ready for posting. Thank you all for reading though. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible though. Being that tomorrow's my birthday though I don't know if I will be able to post tomorrow. Anyways, thanks again and please review!<strong>


End file.
